A Walk in the Clouds
by shironeko-pyon
Summary: Even though I don't want to, I just can't help but fall in love with you...SxS ROMANCE! A story full of clumsy moments, awkward blushes and hilarious pranks! R&R PLZ! Ü
1. Prologue: Chasing Dreams

**Summary:** Writing and planning love stories were a young girl's job. Her dreams of loving someone ended when she once thought that love was the most dangerous thing. But what if falling for a guy unexpectedly changed that thought and made her realize that love was indeed. . .a walk in the clouds! SxS ROMANCE!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura or any of its characters! CCS belongs rightfully to CLAMP! I do own my plot, though! Ü

**A/N:** Hey there, my readers! This is my third fanfiction! Hope you all like it! Ü

_ OOO_

**Prologue:** Chasing Dreams

Dreams. . .What are dreams? Most of us knew that it only occurs when we were sleeping right? Like we were watching television while asleep. . .only to find ourselves involved in the story; like we were some action superstar or a world renowned Hollywood artist. Yeah, it's our usual notion when we hear the word "dreams",going into another faraway place, soaring into another yet exotic location, going out with your crush, living a life like a king—you know, things that you can't actually do in reality. But that's not exactly the real meaning of dreams.

There are actually three types of dreams occurring while we were asleep, they are: "pathways of the future" wherein you'll have a premonition or what we usually call _dejavou_, second,what we really like in this world—it could be a date with your crush, a large sum of money or an expensive computer game, and lastly, an inner or a deep feeling of yours about a situation, an occasion, or a happening. These three types of dreams were the ones currently happening when we were in a deep slumber.

But what about daydreaming? Is it similar with dreaming during sleep? Well, one thing's for sure. . .Your eyes are open when daydreaming. It doesn't have any types or premonitions. . .It's just something you do when you're bored about something, whether it's a teacher's discussion or a sermon from the principal. But for nineteen year-old dreamer Sakura Kinomoto, these meanings and types of dreaming during slumber or why are you daydreaming are useless to her because she has another definition of the word _dreams_. . .her goals and achievements in life!

"SYAORAN!" a young girl's squeal filled the air of Prep 2a classroom.

Yup! Five year-old Sakura Kinomoto with shoulder length honey golden locks and beautiful (not to mention cute!) emerald green eyes screamed (again.) at the top of her lungs when she found out that something was missing inside her fuchsia pink, adorable, little backpack.

"Syaoran, where is my notebook?" (Syao-wan, wher ees may noe-buk?) Sakura asked in a very stern voice, well, for her age of course.

Also five year-old, Syaoran Li—a mischievous (yet both cute and handsome!) boy with chocolate brown hair and amber eyes couldn't help but laugh at Sakura who looked so cute when angry. Apparently, Syaoran was Sakura's tormentor (for two years now!) and official prankster who always cooks up something to make her angry because. . .c'mon, let's face it. . .Sakura's so kawaii when angry—and that's the main reason why Syaoran's like that to poor little Sakura.

"It's up there!" (Ees up ther!) Syaoran said, pointing at the cupboard beside their blackboard.

Sakura looked up and saw her cute plushy pink notebook. But there's just a tiny, little problem. . .it's too high for Sakura. Dedicated to bring her precious notebook back, Sakura pulled a chair and reached for her notebook but it was still too high for her. She tiptoed her feet and was only centimeters apart now. . .easy, easy. . .got it! But, unfortunately, she lost balance (due to her renowned clumsiness!) and fell down the floor, hitting her butt hard! Sakura felt the urge to cry but she's tough—and another reason would be that Syaoran would laugh at her non-stop. . .for weeks! But what she doesn't know was that he'll never laugh at anyone who would be that sad. She looked at Syaoran who is now ROTFL (rolling on the floor laughing) like he usually does whenever Sakura would pull yet another graceful stunt.

The classroom door opened revealing their teacher who went out for a (eherm!) break. . .bathroom break that is. She looked down at Syaoran and into Sakura who was feeling her sore butt. She glared at Syaoran who stopped laughing when he caught her icy glare. The class looked at Syaoran with less shock than yesterday. . .obviously aware of what's going on. . .

"What is it this time Mr. Li? A whoopee cushion? A water gun? You never took a break from tormenting poor Sakura here aren't you?" Ms. Kaho Mizuki—their teacher said in an angry voice while still staring at little Syaoran.

"He kept my notebook up the cupboard and when I couldn't reach it, I pulled a chair and I stumbled down the floor! He's so mean!" (Ee kep may noe-buk up da cu-bord end wen ay cuden't weach it, Ay pooled a cheyr end ay stumbold down da flor! Ees so min!) Sakura said almost in a cry.

"But I-"

"No buts Mr. Li! You'll be going to the principal's office again because of what you acted towards poor Ms. Kinomoto here."

Yes, another trip to the principal's office (It's beginning to be a habit, really) Every week won't be complete without Syaoran and Sakura having another tour inside the principal's office. Yep! They got accustomed to it. It's been a weekly routine with them listening to the principal's endless blabbing about manners and how they should act like innocent five-year olds. Actually, Syaoran doesn't care about being repeatedly scolded because all he wanted was for Sakura to fell in love with him—attention from Sakura was all he wanted. But little did he know that innocent beautiful Sakura was beginning to have feelings towards him. . .little by little. . .

First grade flew with Syaoran and Sakura being classmates. . .yup! you've guessed it. . .more pranks! And more trips and tours to the principal's office that the secretary already knew their names, birthdays, and interests. Sakura even memorized the office's furnishings—a painting of a scruffy old woman on the right wall and a large painting of students on the left. There's also a shelf full of books beside the old woman's painting and an enormous ocean blue jar on the left side. It was never boring because the two of them were known in their batch to be the ultimate trouble-makers. And because of their renowned popularity, many girls were starting to have a crush at Syaoran that Sakura became profusely jealous. . .Yes, love was in the air.

Sakura was developing a feeling towards Syaoran—a feeling she never expected. Sure, Syaoran's been naughty and all but she never considered him as an enemy. Yeah, at first she hated it but that hate slowly turned into love—love that carefully blossomed from hatred. Every time Syaoran would pull another prank, she'll be happy about it (of course, she won't show that happiness!) because they'll be alone again at the principal's office—just the two of them wherein she'll just stare at Syaoran who would, in return, wink at her and she'll roll her eyes, pretending she's in disgust—you know, usual girl crush stuff. The love she was feeling towards Syaoran was carefully driving her nuts that she swore that she'll profess what she's feeling to him sooner or later.

But first grade ended with her keeping that love. Sakura doesn't have the guts to tell. . .she's so afraid that maybe he'll just laugh at her or just tease her more. Summer break just made her miss Syaoran more—it's slowly driving her crazy, even insane! Sakura swore to herself that she'll tell. . .she'll tell once she step foot in the school. Yes, she'll profess—she's tough! But what she doesn't know was that a big surprise was waiting for her at Tomoeda Elementary School. . .

"What do you mean Syaoran's gone?" Sakura screamed. Summer break ended and they were in second grade—a new chapter in both Sakura and Syaoran's lives.

"Yeah. . .he's gone! Some say he's been expelled from all the pranks he caused you and some say he moved to a faraway place!" Tomoyo, one of her best friends, said.

"Expelled? No. . .it. . .it can't be! It just can't!" Sakura stuttered. She held back the tears that were slowly welling in her eyes.

"Don't you like it? No more foolish pranks on you?"

Sakura ran away—away from it all. _He. . .He's gone?_ She thought as tears came spilling from her eyes. No more stupid pranks. No more foolish antics. No more trips to the principal's office. No more missing objects. No more screaming for his name. . .No more Syaoran. _It's just not the same as before! _Sakura thought as she sat under a huge cherryblossom tree. Second grade won't be the same again. . .It'll be much lonelier than the past years that have gone. She covered her face with her hands as tears came streaming from her face uncontrollably. _Is this what's like falling in love? Being hurt? It'll just make you expect for nothing. If this what it is like. . .I don't want to fall in love ever again. . .I'll just content myself watching others fall in love. . ._She thought, standing up.

From that day on, she realized many things. First, that there was indeed a faraway place wherein you can't follow someone. That their town was just a part of a world so harsh and rapid. . .and a world so big that it is impossible to find someone you lost. Second, that there are such things you can't manage to control. Whether you like it or not, such powerful things would happen without you realizing that you have nothing to do to stop it. And lastly, falling in love would just make you expect something that is impossible to happen, that falling in love would just hurt you in the end. . .and that falling in love was the most dangerous thing to do. . .

_ OOO_

**A/N:** There you have it, the prologue! Yeah, it's short but hey. . .it's just the prologue! It's supposed to be short! Anyway, **review **people! I won't update this unless I'll have at least **5 **reviews okay? Get those mouse clicking and **please** give me a review! **Remember**: The **more **reviews I get, the **more **chapters I'll make! **REVIEW**! Ü


	2. Ch 1: Never Again

**Full Summary:** Writing and planning love stories were a young girl's job. Her dreams of loving someone ended when she once thought that falling in love was the most dangerous thing to do. But what if falling for a guy unexpectedly changed that thought and made her realize that love was indeed. . .a walk in the clouds! SxS ROMANCE!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura or any of its characters! CCS belongs rightfully to CLAMP! I do own my plot, though! Ü

**A/N:** Hey there my dear kawaii readers! This is the chapter one you guys. . .finally! Anyway, thank you so much from the bottom of my heart to my reviewers!

Many thanks to. . .

**Pinaygrrl: **Thanks for reviewing! And of, course I'll continue this fanfic (planning on making this fic longer than my other ones!) Thanks again! Ü

**Yukimi, the Ice Goddess: **Thanks for your advice! I really appreciated it! Thanks for reviewing and, oh, I read some of your works and they were really brilliant! Keep it up! Ü

**The coldness of love: **Thanks for reviewing and reading my fic! And another thing, what does TCOL stand for? Sorry, I'm so clueless! Ü

**Crazee-animefwreak: **Thanks for reviewing! And about Syaoran coming back, read this chapter so you would know kei? Thanks again!

Thanks again my reviewers and readers! Ü Enjoy reading this chapter people!

_OOO_

**Chapter One**

_Never again_

Years have passed and days faded with Sakura being a man hater (boy hater, actually). She never really got over what happened when she's just in second grade. And would you believe that back in second grade, Sakura topped the class because without Syaoran's weekly (actually, its three times a week) pranks she had no choice but to study. Her average back then was ninety-seven percent (who would have expected that one of the ultimate trouble-makers would get a really high mark!). She mingled with the other girls besides Tomoyo and she earned another best friend—Meilin. Her two best friends tried to convince her to get over her negative perspective about love but it was no use. . .she's just too stubborn to change her mind.

They tried everything—set her up with another boy, blind date, false notes about a secret admirer, roses with really mushy quotations, romance movies with happy endings—everything. But none of them worked like a charm. Sakura just wouldn't budge. That last love of hers really left a scar inside her heart—a scar that made her heart dull, a scar that made her heart close doors about again falling desperately in love. Soon, Tomoyo and Meilin gave up. After all, they have done enough and. . .enough is enough. Sakura made her mind up and nothing would ever change that. Ever. Never would she again fall into another one of love's traps.

Never.

Never was really a strong word don't you think? But that's how Sakura was—headstrong and tough. She'll never be fooled again by any guy or boy. Whether or not he'll be handsome, smart, rich, a wise diplomat (with his mushy words), a prankster (like Syaoran) and a movie star. . .She would never fall ever again. Love became distant to her—it just crawled farther and farther away from her until she couldn't feel it anymore. Her heart weakened, her soul trembled at the realization of no longer would she feel that angelic and heavenly feeling. She knew that her heart wouldn't survive and her soul would become weak each day that passes but she would take that risk because it would feel much worse if she fell in love again.

High School flew with Sakura having two boyfriends. The first was just for show because it's the latest trend in Tomoeda High—having a boyfriend, smooching with him during lunch—you know, teen love. She hated the whole thing but she pushed through it anyway because after all, what's she going to lose? Her virginity? Her dignity? Her self-respect? None. The second was out of pity because the boy had a crush on her since fifth grade. She granted his wish and request that she may be his girlfriend. It was okay but they broke up within two months due to a non-chartered reason (apparently, Sakura got sick of the guy because he was totally gross).

And now, it was college (actually, nearing college) and Sakura, Tomoyo and Meilin were roommates in a dormitory. Tomorrow would be the first day of college in Tokyo University (yup, you've guessed it, they moved to Tokyo) and they were preparing for it. Meilin went ahead in buying her supplies for college while Tomoyo and Sakura haven't. They were planning on going shopping today for supplies and of course, new clothes. Sakura was still glued on the television screen as she watched one of her favorite shows. . .

_Anna walked down the street, her head bowed down. She looked up. Thanks to the new moon, there was no light up the sky. The stars were not visible that night and she knew at once that soon rain would come in heavy sheets. As she was about to turn around the corner, soon enough, a single drop spattered down the cemented walk and another and another. Soon, rain fell down, blinding Anna with its magnificence. She was soaking wet now with water all over her fragile body. _

_She doesn't care really. Anna might as well be dead with what love offered her—a tragic momentum. Yes, she was heart-broken because her best friend, John, never noticed her. She waited days even years so that he would just come and swept her away from her feet like all fairy tales—and they lived happily ever after. But nothing happened. She long for that moment, for that time that she would be loved in return but it never came. He was drooling over Angela—she was perfect than her, prettier than her—everything. _

_She even helped John to be close to Angela but that generosity just dug a deep wound inside her heart. As she couldn't help but be sad and torn away, part of her was happy because he was happy—and that's all that matters. At the thought of what happened to her, Anna couldn't help but pull a sad faint smile. She was a martyr, she knew, a martyr for her beloved John that she would do anything for him to make him happy—even though that happiness worth her own happiness. A sacrifice, she thought, a sacrifice that she had to do. _

_And now, as tears silently came spilling from her eyes, she thought of never again falling in love. She had enough of everything—loving him in silence, contenting herself from just being his best friend—everything. She's tired and needed to rest. Anna would never fall in love again. Because in doing so, she forgot who she was, where she was, and why did she had to feel such a dangerous thing. . .and that dangerous thing has a name: love_

"Yes, you go girl! Never fall in love!" Sakura shouted at the character in the TV screen even though the show just refreshed her memory of the past.

"Tomoyo! She's again watching that stuff!" Meilin shouted upon hearing Sakura's reaction.

Tomoyo sighed. "Again? How many times have I told you never watch heart-broken soaps huh, Sakura?"

"Only a zillion times. . .Look, I liked it."

"But it's just making your point of view about love worse! So, aren't we going shopping or not?"

"Just as soon as this is finished!"

Tomoyo had enough. She approached Sakura and turned the television off.

"Hey, why did you do that for?" Sakura whined.

"Come, on! Let's go shopping!"

"Fine, right behind you." Sakura stammered.

Tomoyo shouted. "Uhmm. . .Meilin, we'll just go shopping okay?"

"Okay, take your time!" Meilin replied while she was in the kitchen eating.

The door slammed shut with Sakura and Tomoyo already outside. Meilin got up and opened the television revealing one of her favorite shows.

_Anna turned around another corner as rain made it difficult to see where she was going. She was shivering as the cold made its way inside her thin body. Anna knew she wouldn't last outside this weather but she had to keep going. Soon, the street went blurry and the cars' headlights seemed all foggy. As she knew time would run out sooner or later, her eyes went dim and she felt her delicate body hit the ground. _

_And as if all hope for her was lost, a gentle hand picked her up and carried her safely in his arms. . ._

_…TO BE CONTINUED…_

"Sigh, that was the sweetest thing! I hope John was the one who picked Anna up!" Meilin stuttered in between tears. She grabbed a handful of tissue and blew her nose with it.

_OOO_

Sakura was inside Tomoyo's brand new car (a red shiny Porsche) and Tomoyo was the one driving. Sakura looked outside. Many people were strolling about the streets of Tokyo, Japan—from different races (probably tourists) and different walks of life. There were different stores and establishments surrounding its streets, making Tokyo even busier than before. Tomoyo glanced at Sakura and knew she was lost in thought. She sighed. Tomoyo felt pity for Sakura—her best friend was inching farther and farther away from what others desperately searched for: love.

She couldn't blame her. After all, if she was Sakura at that time, she would also renounce love as she was doing now. But being one of her best friends, she couldn't help but to feel a little sorry for her. Tomoyo knew she doesn't deserve to be like this—disillusioned by love. She deserved to be happy—happy in the arms of the one that would love her forever. Tomoyo would search that happiness—the happiness that would soon set Sakura free. Free from being heart-broken.

"So, Sakura, What course would you be taking?" Tomoyo asked, breaking the silence.

"Uhmm. . .I'm still choosing between Marine Biology or Journalism! You?"

"Uh. . .let's see. . .Interior Designing!"

"Whoa! That would be great. . .I hope you would become one then I'll call you if my house needs arranging. . .but I must have a discount okay?"

"Sure! What are friends for?"

They arrived at the mall and as usual many people were there (probably shopaholics) and Tomoyo parked her car near a navy blue van. The two got out and went inside the huge mall. Yes, the mall—full of rampaging people (with money, of course) who shopped until they dropped, literally. Teenage girls with their boyfriends carrying their bags, mothers with their little kids, a group of friends having fun—these were the usual people in the mall. Shops and more shops lined the mall with endless number of buyers.

The two girls entered a shop called: Baffled Boutique (weird name). They searched for numerous number of clothes (that is impossible to count) and bought them all. Tomoyo and Sakura next entered a boutique called: Hot Girl. They bought every clothes that they could find that were very seductive. The two next entered a bookstore to find all the supplies they needed for college like books, pens, organizers, notebooks—everything. Tomoyo found in the magazine rack a love magazine that would surely interest her and hopefully Sakura.

Tired and Dragged, Sakura and Tomoyo entered the car and drove home, happy about their retails and bargains. And by now, both of them knew that they were perfectly prepared for college life that awaits them.

_OOO_

The following day was the most awaited moment for college life was just at their foot. The three girls got up and ran for breakfast, eager of not being late. Of course, being late at the first day would certainly leave a bad impression for the three of them. They scurried eating breakfast and argued who would be the first to use the bathroom.

"Okay, heads or tails?" Tomoyo asked, getting a penny from her purse.

"Heads!" Meilin shouted.

"Fine, I'm tails then." Sakura muttered.

Tomoyo tossed the coin and it landed on the dormitory floor. The three girls took a peek of who would be the first to take a bath.

"Tails it is! Okay, Sakura-chan you go first!" Tomoyo announced.

Sakura triumphantly went inside the bathroom while Meilin waited patiently. Meilin next took a bath and lastly Tomoyo. They got dressed, stormed outside and entered Tomoyo's very stylish car. They arrived just at the nick of time at Tokyo University with students staring in awe at their way of transportation. Tokyo University was huge with so many students entering it. Yep, it would be chaos if someone got lost in there.

The three girls got outside and every guy at the university stared at them, amazed at how beautiful they looked. Sakura was wearing a black tank top that exposed her delicate curves and a blue mini skirt that reached half of her thighs. To top it all of, she was wearing a pair of boots that covered most of her legs. Tomoyo, meanwhile, was wearing a sleeveless shirt with two buttons untwined up and a skirt that reached down to her knees. She was wearing purple sandals for her shoes. Meilin, on the other hand, was wearing a blue spaghetti strap and a dark blue mini skirt that reached almost to her underwear. For her footwear, she was wearing a pair of black sandals.

They entered their classroom and Sakura sat near the window at the end row. She waited some of her classmates to enter as well and one of them caught her emerald green eyes. He was tall (well, a few inches taller than her), had chocolate brown hair, thick eyebrows, and his eyes were of a deep shade of amber. _N-No, I-It's not possible! _She thought, shaking her head. Alarm bells rang inside her heart, Closed doors slammed wide open, A volcano threatening to erupt inside her, An earthquake starting to brew deep within her.

_No! T-This is not h-happening!_

Yes, it was impossible at first but Sakura realized this was all happening in reality. Never had she expected that this day would come. No. The volcano erupted. The earthquake happened. Sakura felt as if she's going to faint. She trembled in silence. She shook her head, pushing the thought away. Tears starting to well in her eyes because all she knew was that. . .

College would never be the same again. . .

_OOO _

**A/N:** Okay, there you have it, the first chapter! Well, maybe now you have an idea what would happen next! And who's the mystery guy (actually, he's not so mysterious)! Poor Sakura! Anyway review people! Just click that button under there named "Go" and you could already send me a review!

Remember: The more reviews I get, the more chapters I'll make and the faster I'll update! REVIEW!


	3. Ch 2: Alarm bells ringing

**Full Summary:** Writing and planning love stories were a young girl's job. Her dreams of loving someone ended when she once thought that love was the worst thing. But what if falling for a guy unexpectedly changed that thought and made her realize that love was indeed. . .a walk in the clouds! SxS ROMANCE!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura or any of its characters! CCS belongs rightfully to CLAMP! I do own my plot, though! Ü

**A/N:** Hey there my dear readers! Sorry for the delay! Anyway, this is the second chapter, guys and I was hoping you liked it as you liked the first one! So, I would like to thank my dear reviewers. . .

Many thanks to. . .

**Pinaygrrl: **Thanks for reviewing and I'll continue, don't worry! Since you're a pinay, read my Filipino fic please! Thanks again! Ü

**SxS 43v3r: **Thanks for reviewing and reading my story! I appreciated your time! Ü

**The coldness of love: **Thanks for the review and, oh, so that's what TCOL stand for—your pen name! Haven't figured that out! Thanks for the info.! Ü

**Crazee-animefwreak: **Thanks for reviewing and to figure out who's the mystery guy (he's not so mysterious isn't he?), read this chapter so that you would know! Sorry about the cliffhanger! Ü

**Lirael the Sleeper: **Thanks for reviewing and for reading my story! Appreciated it so much! Ü

**Yukimi the Ice Goddess: **Yeah, I read some of your stuff but I forgot to drop a review! Hehe! I'm sorry! Ugh, I'm so clueless! Anyway, they were great! Thanks again! Ü

Thanks again for reviewing! You guys were the greatest! Ü Anyway, have fun reading this chapter people! Ü

_OOO_

**Chapter Two:**

_Alarm Bells ringing_

The guy Sakura spotted sat next to her since there were no more available seats. A cold shiver went up Sakura's spine, making her tremble severely. She didn't mind, though and pretended to watch the birds outside but the shivering continued. It became much worse when the guy tapped her by the shoulder. She froze, not knowing what to do. _C-Calm yourself S-Sakura! Maybe I-It's just a h-hallucination! Yeah, t-that's it! _Sakura thought as she turned around to look at the guy with a ferocious glare.

But her ferocity melted when the guy caught her icy glare. They stared at each other for a long time but it's like an eternity for Sakura. She got lost in the heaven of his deep amber eyes, as the cold inside her melted by the warmth of his gaze. The volcano threatened again inside her but she stopped it, pushing it away. She trembled again upon realizing what was going on—love was again setting another trap. _Oh, no cupid! I'll never let myself be shot again by one of your pathetic arrows! _Sakura thought as she looked away from the boy. _Never again would that happen! _

But that's where she thought wrong. The earthquake brewed again but this time in a low intensity, reminding her that her perspective was wrong. Sakura shivered from the cold—from the cold wind blowing inside her.

"Are you okay? You're shivering. . .take my jacket if you like." The guy said offering her his jacket.

Sakura looked at him with unsteady gaze and stuttered. "N-No, I-I'm fine. T-Thanks."

"You sure? I'll accompany you to the clinic and you could-"

Sakura cut him sharply—her voice irritated. "I'm fine okay! How many times do I have to repeat that!" She got up and fled out of the door.

The boy scratched his head, confused of what was going on. "Was it something I said?"

Tomoyo chimed in as she watched Sakura went out of the classroom. "I think it was something you did!"

"I'll follow her!" Meilin said upon reaching Tomoyo.

"Good idea! She'll need some company!" Tomoyo replied and Meilin also fled the room.

"But what did I do?" The boy asked again.

"By the way, what did you do exactly?" Tomoyo giggled while scratching her head. Syaoran sweat-dropped and explained to her what happened.

"I just offered her some help and she just ran away."

"That's it? Boy, do Sakura need to change her perspective about love or what?"

"Perspective about love?"

"It. . .It's a long story. It would take ages for us to finish! Oh, by the way, who's your cute friend over there?" Tomoyo asked, pointing to a guy on the other row with dark blue hair and glasses.

"Uhmm. . .wait a second. . .Did you just say Sakura?" The guy asked his brows furrowed.

"Yeah, that's her name. Why?"

"Uh, nothing. It rings a bell that's all."

"Oh, so, who's your handsome friend over there? I can't wait to meet him!"

"C'mon, I'll introduce you! Uh, what's your name again?"

"Tomoyo. . .Tomoyo Daidouji."

_OOO_

Sakura trudged faster, walking briskly away from it all. She's still in shock about what's currently happening to her—her past coming back to haunt her. Yes, once again, love was chasing her even though she pushed it aside years ago. Cupid was again reloading his arrows, ready to shoot once more into a heart closed shut by pain. Again, those shut doors were slowly opening, revealing a heart that would love endlessly and unselfishly. But Sakura wouldn't allow it. She shut those doors with strength and fury, slamming them tightly. She drove cupid as well as love away, pushing them farther into oblivion. _Never, I say. . .Never! _She thought with blazing eyes.

Sakura entered the girl's bathroom and washed her face, feeling the water splashing against her delicate skin. She took a deep breath, calming her troubled self. Sakura looked at the mirror. There stood the most beautiful face one could ever see. That face had it all—perfect body, pleasing attitude, long honey golden hair—everything. But tears came slowly streaming from her emerald green eyes. . .why? Because she knew even though she had everything, deep inside her she had nothing. One thing was still missing: love.

Sakura sobbed quietly as she sat down the bathroom floor. Just then, the bathroom door creaked open, revealing a friend willing to pull her out of her misery.

"Sakura-chan? Are you alright?" Meilin asked softly upon arriving at Sakura's side. She sat beside her and stroked her back gently.

Sakura didn't answer. Instead, she rested her head on Meilin's shoulder, crying as if there's no tomorrow.

Meilin broke the silence. "Sakura-chan, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"He's here."

"Who's here?"

"He's here."

"C'mon, Sakura-chan, spill. Tell me, who's here?" Meilin asked in a soothing voice.

"Syaoran Li."

_OOO_

"WHAT? You mean the one who just introduced me to you and the one I just talked to was Syaoran Li?" Tomoyo screamed in disbelief.

"You haven't asked his name yet do you?" Eriol asked his brows narrowed.

"Well, yeah, kinda, sort of."

Eriol sighed. "Well, now you know his name."

"Come to think of it, he looks different from the last time I saw him. . .Not to mention more handsome and cuter than before."

"You mean, you knew him?" Eriol asked in shock.

"I haven't told you that one yet, huh?"

"Yeah, spill."

"It. . .It's a long story."

"I have time."

"You need time."

"Well, now, spill."

"Okay, okay here goes. . ." Tomoyo started blabbing. Seconds, minutes passed and the longest story in history was finally finished.

"So, there. That's it." Tomoyo concluded.

"You mean, Syaoran was the reason why your friend Sakura became a man-hater?"

"Yeah, and now that he's back, maybe he'll be able to make Sakura fall in love again. . .wait. . .I have an idea! Think you could bring Syaoran at Serenity Café tonight at about. . .seven p.m.?"

"Why? What's your idea?"

"Let's just say, Sakura would fall in love before she would actually knew it!"

The classroom door creaked open and the class fell silent. There entered their worn out teacher who looked like she had a worse case of pneumonia.

"Sorry class I'm late. My car broke down and I have to bring it to the repair shop down the alley. . .So, let's start the signing up for your classes."

_OOO_

"So, what are your classes?"

The class was finally dismissed and tomorrow they would start following their own class schedules. Sakura, Tomoyo and Meilin were inside the car, driving to their dormitory. Meilin was now the one driving and it was not a pretty sight. You see, she just got her license and she was not exactly the top student driver in her class.

"Meilin watch out for that-" Sakura shouted and the brand new car bumped with a loud thud. "-Trash can."

"Sorry."

"Its okay, no injuries."

"So, what are your classes?" Tomoyo insisted. The car started again, zigzagging through the road.

"I told you, in the morning: Calculus, Physics, Literature and Japanese, While in the afternoon: Trigonometry, Chemistry, History and Biology."

"Oh, darn. We only have two classes the same: Calculus and Trigonometry."

Meilin piped in. "While me and Sakura-chan, we have four classes the same: Physics, Chemistry, Japanese and Trigonometry."

"Yeah, yeah, keep on driving. We don't want to bump again into another trash can now, do we?" Tomoyo said, sarcastically.

Meilin grunted. "Whatever."

"Hey, we are all classmates in Trigonometry class. I hear our professor there is pretty strict so help me out, you guys!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Yeah, don't worry, Sakura-chan." Tomoyo smirked. "But what's this I hear, Syaoran Li have six classes the same with you, Sakura—all except Calculus and Trigonometry. Ugh, damn it! I'm not your classmate in either one of those subjects."

"Maybe that's a good thing." Sakura muttered under her breath.

"Hey, Sakura, Are you free tonight?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"I'll have something to tell you at Serenity Café."

"Uh, okay."

_OOO_

Night fell with Tomoyo insisting Sakura to wear something stylish and fashionable. She did her make-up and her clothes while Meilin did her hair. Lipsticks and eyeliners flipped everywhere while the two girls did their best to make Sakura the most beautiful girl that night. After all, it's an upcoming date and little do Sakura knew that, that night would turn out to be something, well let's just say, unforgettable.

"But why all this? You'll just treat me to that café so that you could tell me something. . .What's with the make-up, the hair-do and the fashion tips?" Sakura asked, confused.

"Trust me. You're in for a big surprise!" Tomoyo beamed, a sheepish grin imprinted on her lips.

"A big surprise?" Meilin whispered.

"Hey, don't spoil it okay?" Tomoyo said in a low voice.

"More like a big pain, if you ask me."

"She'll be happy about it, don't worry too much okay? You'll see, she'll thank us in the long run." Tomoyo guaranteed.

They did everything—nails, her hair, her clothes, her make-up (Sakura almost looked like a clown)—everything (the only one missing was a facial, if you ask me). After all the fuzz, Sakura looked magnificent (without the usual gown, of course) and absolutely stunning. Tomoyo drove Sakura all the way to Serenity Café wherein nobody was dining inside (it was all part of the master plan).

Upon arriving, Tomoyo and Sakura got out of the car and Tomoyo handed her something. "Wear this."

"A blind fold? Tomoyo, I'm seriously getting freaked out here."

"C'mon, trust me. Just wear it okay?"

"Oh, okay." Sakura obeyed and she wore the blind fold hesitatingly. Tomoyo accompanied her up the steps of the said café and upon arriving inside; Tomoyo took off the blind fold. There inside the tranquil restaurant laid a table for two decorated with roses and a pink table sheet. A candle light on the center and rose petals scattered down the floor.

Sakura obviously knew what was going on and turned around to see no Tomoyo in sight.

"Darn, a date. Ugh, I fell for it! Tomoyo where are you?" Sakura looked around and was about to leave but instinct told her not to. Instead, she kept searching for her. "Tomoyo where are-" Sakura's statement was cut when a familiar voice rang out.

"Hey."

Sakura froze from where she was standing. Alarm bells rang again but this time in a high note. _Damn it! He's here._ She thought, warning herself. Sakura thought of leaving but her feet wouldn't budge. She tried again with strength and was victorious. Sakura was about to open the front door when he spoke again.

"Hey, don't go. I wanted to talk to you."

She froze again but she spoke with ferocity. "There's no need of words! We have nothing to talk to okay?"

"Please. Just for a few minutes?"

"Don't beg. It would never work for me." She turned around to face him and was again caught in his amber eyes. Sakura didn't know what to do. If she stayed, does it mean that she still loved him? If she goes, would she regret it for the rest of her life like she did years ago when she didn't tell him her feelings?

"Fine, I'll stay but only for a few minutes okay?" She concluded and she walked near the beautifully decorated table. Sakura sat down and Syaoran did the same.

"I think our friends set us up." Syaoran said, wanting to start a conversation.

"Yeah, you could say that again." Sakura said in a cold voice.

"What would you be taking up?"

"Journalism. You?"

"Hey, journalism too. I'm focusing on photography."

"Magazine journalist. Hey, look, if you wanted to talk to me about these shallow stuffs. . .I'm just wasting my time. I'd better go." Sakura said. She was about get up when Syaoran grabbed her arm. Feeling his hand on her arm, crept a blush on Sakura's cheeks.

"Wait, look, it's not what I wanted to tell you."

"So, what is it?" Sakura said, shoving her arm away. She sat down, eager of hearing what would it be.

"I just wanted to tell you, I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"I'm sorry for all the pranks I caused, you Sakura. . .I don't know what gotten in to me."

"You don't know?" Sakura said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, but I do know that I loved it when you scream for my name. . .I felt special."

"So, you loved the idea that I almost lost my voice?"

"No, no, that's not it."

"So, let me get this straight, you did all those pranks because you wanted me to scream your name? But why me? Because I'm an easy target?"

"No, because you were so cute when you were angry."

Sakura blushed slightly. "I'm cute?"

"Yeah, you were." Syaoran said, reaching for Sakura's hand. He held it but Sakura shove it away.

"Why did you leave me? Because you were expelled am I right?"

"No, my family decided to move here to Tokyo."

"Oh, okay. I'd better go."

"Wait."

"What now?"

"I wanted to tell you something. . ."

"Spill, I don't have any time."

"I. . .I loved you back then."

"Huh?"

"It's nothing."

"No, no, what did you say?" Sakura insisted.

"I loved you back then."

"Why didn't you tell me? You know, I waited for it. I waited for the time. . .that you'll profess it someday. . ." Sakura trailed off, tears starting to well in her eyes.

"I didn't mean to-"

Sakura cut his sentence. "Of, course you didn't. If you'll excuse me, I better leave."

"Sakura, Sakura!" Syaoran shouted as Sakura ran outside.

She ran down the street, her mascara dripping down her cheeks as tears came spilling from her eyes. Sakura's knees wobbled as she ran away from the café. . .away from Syaoran. She knew history would repeat itself if she allowed it to happen. Prankster Syaoran would be back, making her heart fall for him again. First grade would come back, making her drool for him even more. She wouldn't allow that to happen. Falling for him would mean only one thing. . .

Total disaster. . .

_OOO_

**A/N:** Mean Sakura! She is so cold to Syaoran! Well, she had her reasons! Anyway, review! The more reviews I get, the more chapters I'll make! REVIEW! Ü


	4. Ch 3: Wanted Photographer

**Full Summary:** At the prologue, chapter one and two! Ü

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura or any of its characters! CCS belongs rightfully to CLAMP! I do own my plot, though! Ü

**A/N:** Hey there my dear kawaii readers and reviewers! It's me again, updating my fanfic! This is the third chapter wherein it'll be something like an introduction (well, now you have a hint!). Anyway, I would like to thank my dear reviewers!

Many thanks to. . .

**Pinaygrrl:** Thanks for reviewing! Oh, would you please drop me a review in my Filipino fic after you have read it? Thanks again! Ü

**Sakuracherryblossoms: **Hey, thanks for the review! Don't worry, I'll continue! Ü

**The coldness of love (TCOL):** Thanks for the review! Loved it very much! Keep on reading and of course, reviewing my story! Ü

**Lirael the Sleeper: **Thanks for dropping me a review! And, oh, thanks for the compliment! Greatly appreciated it! Ü

**Crazee-animefwreak: **Hey, thanks for the review! Don't worry, everything's going to be fine! Read this chapter to find out what happens next okay? Thanks again! Ü

Thanks again, you guys for reviewing! You were the best! Anyway, enjoy reading this chapter everyone! Ü

_OOO_

**Chapter Three:**

_Wanted Photographer_

College went by so fast that even Sakura didn't notice it flew. Everyone was busy studying, doing projects, passing reports that time flew so quickly. Yes, Sakura pursued her chosen course even though it meant that she and Syaoran would become classmates. After the tragic date, Syaoran compromised with Sakura saying that he would never fall for her—that it would be the last thing he would do.

"_I promise I wouldn't fall for you, honest! Trust me on this, okay?"_

Finally, Sakura agreed and they became best of friends—being partners here and there. After all, being classmates in a chosen course, they would help each other pass reports and do projects for their chosen field.

Being the most beautiful girl in the university, suitors couldn't be avoided right? That's what Sakura experienced. So many guys courting her that she couldn't count how many but Syaoran pushed them away (secretly),

saying that they would just get their hearts broken. Half of the suitors believed him while others said that he was just jealous.

"_Jealous? No way, man! I'm just warning ya. . .Sakura could punch. . .really hard!"_

"_Whatever, man! I know you and Sakura are close friends and all but you have to let go."_

Those who didn't believe Syaoran got what they deserved. . .Sakura's renowned "mega punch". Yeah, those guys were carrying ice bags for days. . .some even weeks. Tomoyo set Sakura on various blind dates but all of them were turned down and Tomoyo finally gave up, well, after a lot of convincing from Meilin, of course.

"_She would fall in love, you'll see. She just needed to have some space. She would fall in love in her own time and fate would play its course to reveal who would be the lucky guy. . ."_

Speaking of Meilin, she pursued her dream of being a journalist too like Sakura—the only difference was she planned of becoming a newspaper journalist so that she could work at the famous "Tokyo Times". As for Tomoyo, she took the course of Interior Designing—saying that she would put her talents in designing for planning heartfelt weddings. And, well, she got her dream. Everyone graduated with flying colors and everyone finished successfully their chosen courses. Well, now that college was finally finished, everyone was getting ready for a brand new chapter in their lives. . .

A game we call "life". . .

"Huh? What do you mean the flowers won't be delivered at St. John the Evangelist Parish?" A young girl of about twenty in age said in an irritated voice at the person on the opposite line.

Yep, Sakura Kinomoto—a girl of about twenty in age with long honey golden hair and stunning emerald green eyes was a wedding planner. After her college life, she agreed of helping her dear friend, Tomoyo Daidouji, plan weddings and stuff but she still pursued her chosen field by working at the "Stuff Magazine" wherein her editor and researcher was Meilin. Yes, Sakura was a love story planner and at the same time a love story writer (ironic don't you think?). She was happy in what she was doing—no second thoughts. After all, she was working with her good friends.

"Hey, look here pal! We got you in the business so that you could deliver those flowers not blab about your van having no gasoline okay? Ugh! We'll find somebody else to deliver those blossoms!" Sakura slammed the phone, irritated of what's happening to her.

Tomoyo approached her and spoke in a calm voice. "It'll be alright, Sakura-chan. We'll find somebody to deliver those flowers."

"But the wedding's in four hours. We don't even have a photographer for the wedding. I give up Tomoyo-chan—I'm so stressed out."

"It'll be okay. Trust me. It's just like this because Valentine's Day is approaching—many couples want their weddings in that day."

"But Valentine's Day is three days from now! Oh, those couples! Why don't they just have their weddings in Halloween for crying out loud?" Sakura queried in an angry tone.

Tomoyo scolded her."Sakura-chan. . ."

"Okay, okay, I'll try to call the nearest flower shop to deliver those blooms."

"That's the spirit! Meanwhile, I'll phone a photographer okay? Remember: keep your temper down."

"I will, I will."

_OOO_

Meanwhile, Meilin was having the same dilemma back at the "Stuff Magazine" office. Apparently, Sakura's shift at work there was one p.m. up until seven p.m. wherein she was assigned to work on an article and right now Meilin needed her help. She looked at her wristwatch and it read: 11:15 a.m. _Sakura-chan, where are you? I need your help! Ugh, where is she when you need her most? _Meilin thought, scratching her head. Actually, Sakura was the one phoning a photographer because she was accustomed to it back at Tomoyo's "Your lovely moments, we plan" office. Meilin panicked as she thought of a way to get past her predicament.

"Uhmm. . .let's see. . .who to call. . ." Meilin whispered to herself as she thumbed through the phonebook.

She continued searching while saying everything on the list. "Patty's Pizza Parlor. . .Gary's Gardening Service. . .Henry's Hardware Hut. . .Melody's Meat Shop. . .Ugh! Who to call? There's no photographer in either one of these pages!"

Meilin kept turning the pages as she read everything on the phonebook until something stung inside her. _Wait a sec. . .Syaoran took journalism too if I'm not mistaken and he focused on. . .photography! That's it! He must be a photographer too by now! He could be of an assistance! Good thinking, Meilin! You're truly a genius! _Meilin thought as she closed the large phonebook. _Now, if I could just find his phone number. _Meilin thought as she searched high and low for Syaoran's number. After all such fuzz, she relocated his number and went for the phone. She dialed the said number as she listened for the buttons to squeak.

The other line rang four times until someone picked it up. "Hello, Syaoran Li speaking. Can I help you?"

"I believe you can."

_OOO_

Three hours now before the wedding and Sakura haven't actually phoned a flower shop to deliver those blossoms yet.

"There's no available van? How could you possibly deliver those flowers, huh? Ugh!" Sakura again slammed the phone for the fifth time now.

"Any luck?" Tomoyo asked upon arriving by her side.

"No, not really! Darn, it's no use! We'll never find a flower shop to deliver those blooms in time!"

"Calm down, Sakura-chan. We will find somebody to deliver them okay?"

"Sigh, I think your right. So, any luck about the photographer?"

"Yeah, he'll be arriving here at about an hour!"

"At least, something turned out right."

"You have no idea."

_OOO_

"What? What do you mean you have a gig? C'mon, Syaoran! Please?"

"What time would you need me exactly?"

"Uhmm. . .at about four p.m. why?"

"Uh. . .I might squeeze you in. . ." Syaoran said, putting an emphasis on the word 'might'.

"Please? Oh, please?"

"Okay, I'll be there at four. I won't be late."

"Thank you so much!"

Meilin put down the phone while a smirk was starting to imprint on her lips.

"You're in for a big surprise, Sakura-chan."

_OOO_

Tapping her foot, Sakura waited impatiently for the new photographer to arrive. Two and a half hours now before the said wedding and she's growing more impatient each minute that passed. Sakura clenched her fist as she grew into a boiling point.

"Okay, that's it! I've waited long enough! That pathetic photographer would never come! If he's late, he should-" Sakura's angry statement was cut when a voice piped in.

"Who you calling pathetic?"

Sakura froze—a feeling she never experienced since that unforgettable date years ago. _Oh, no Tomoyo! You didn't just do what I think you did! _Sakura thought as sweat crawled down her face. She was again nervous after about three long years—no report, no project, no test did this to her. The return of someone she knew and cared for, for about many years was making her spine chill up and down. _I thought he would never come back! I thought he would practice his photography back at Tomoeda! Maybe I was wrong. . . _Sakura thought as she turned around to see a familiar face.

Those messy chocolate brown hair, those deep amber eyes, those thick eyebrows, his fine built body, his devilish smirk—all of him, she missed. Sakura was just too afraid to admit it but he was the only person she truly cared for—the only person that made her heart beat faster. After all these years, he was the only boy that made her cheeks blush, her heart pound, her spine chill—he was the first and probably would be the last. . .

"Uhmm. . .I'm sorry about that. . .I thought you were-"

"Someone else?"

"Yeah. . .I. . .I missed you."

_Hey, where did that came from?_

"Me too. I missed you a lot."

"I. . .I missed you as a friend n-not as a lover okay?"

"I knew that."

"You k-knew?. . .I. . .I mean of course you knew!" Sakura stuttered nervously as her heart thundered inside her ribcage. _W-What's happening to me? _Sakura thought while she perspired profusely.

"So aren't you going to let me in?"

"Of course I will let you in." Sakura said, laughing nervously.

_Snap out of it Sakura! Wake up!_

"Hey, Li-kun! Good to see you!" Tomoyo beamed as she came out from one of the rooms.

Sakura dragged her inside again upon seeing her. "We need to talk!"

"What's the matter?"

"What's the matter is that he's here!"

"Uhmm. . .who's here? Li-kun? Of course he's here! He's there standing, waiting for us to come out!" Tomoyo said, pulling a wide fake grin.

"You can't weasel your way out here young lady! Tell me, how did he get here?"

"Uh. . .I don't know. . .He took a bus?"

"Admit it, Tomoyo-chan! You called him to be the photographer!"

"Okay, okay, yeah I did call him! Aren't you glad about it? We can work together—just like old times!" Tomoyo smiled.

"You better not be planning another date, Tomoyo-chan!"

"I am not. If you'll excuse me, I'll greet our new photographer." Tomoyo said, that fake wide smile still imprinted on her lips.

Tomoyo got out from the room and upon reaching Syaoran, she greeted him with due respect that made Syaoran wonder. Sakura followed her and excused herself.

"Uhmm. . .I'll be late for my work at "Stuff Magazine". See you later."

Tomoyo waved goodbye. "See you later, Sakura-chan! Aren't you going to say goodbye to our new photographer?"

"Uh. . .Bye, Syaoran-kun!"

_Where did 'Syaoran-kun' came from? Ugh, I'm not entirely myself today!_

"Bye, Sakura! Take care!"

_Take care. . ._

_OOO_

Meilin was doing some research when Sakura arrived at the office, tired and worn out. She stood up and greeted Sakura with a wide smile.

"Hey there, Sakura-chan! Nice weather we're having isn't?"

"Okay, spill. What's with you?"

"What's with me? Oh, nothing, Sakura-chan!" Meilin replied as Sakura sat on her desk.

Sakura looked through her paperwork. "You're too perky. Spill, Meilin-chan. You're not good at lying."

"Okay, okay, I just phone us a photographer for later."

"Well, that's an accomplishment." Sakura said, her eyes still glued on the paperwork at hand.

"Yeah, and guess who's the photographer."

Sakura took a sip of water. "Who?"

"Syaoran Li." Meilin beamed. As soon as Sakura heard the name, water came spilling from her mouth as she coughed severely.

"What? Of all the photographer in Tokyo, he was the one you called?" Sakura asked hoarsely.

"Yeah, I figured, he might be of an assistance since we knew him and all."

"This is not my day." Sakura muttered under her breath.

"Don't you like it? I'll cancel if you want." Meilin said in a fake sad tone.

"Oh no, oh no. . .I love it! It's great!" Sakura replied in a fake smile.

"Okay, I better get back on my research."

Sakura giggled nervously. "Yeah, you better. What else would go wrong?"

_OOO_

**A/N:** Poor Sakura! Well, there you have it! The third chapter! Review people! Remember: the more reviews I get, the more chapters I'll make!

REVIEW! Ü


	5. Ch 4: Foolish Heart

**Full Summary:** At the prologue, chapters one and two! Ü

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura or any of its characters! CCS belongs rightfully to CLAMP! I do own my plot, though! Ü

**A/N:** Hey, my kawaii readers and reviewers! This is the fourth chapter! In this chapter you will find out what kind of life Sakura's into when one of her jobs involved Syaoran! Anyway, I want to thank my dear reviewers. . .

Many thanks to. . .

**Pinaygrrl:** Thanks for the review! And, oh, thanks for reviewing on my Filipino fic! Appreciated it so much! Thanks again! Ü

**lizzie mcguire: **Thanks for the advice! I'll keep that in mind! Anyway, thanks for the review! Loved it! Ü

**Crazee-animefwreak: **Thanks for giving me a review! You know, you're really intact with the story! Hehehe! And, yeah, thanks for the compliment! My story's interesting? Hahaha! Yeah, I wish! Thanks a bunch! Ü

Thanks again guys for dropping me a review! They were so cool! Anyway, enjoy reading this chapter! Ü

_OOO_

**Chapter Four:**

_Foolish Heart_

_Ring! Ring!_

"Hello? Thanks for calling "Your lovely moments, we plan" wedding service. Sakura Kinomoto speaking, how can I help you?"

Another day, another wedding to plan—since Valentine's day was approaching, many couples were calling Tomoyo's wedding service. Bookings for the church, wedding gowns, wedding theme—these were some of the jobs a wedding planner should take care of. Only two days until the said day and it was getting more and more difficult to book weddings in a church since most churches were getting heavily booked.

"I'm sorry ma'am. Our Lady of Peace Parish is already full for Valentine's day."

"Couldn't you squeeze our wedding in?" The woman pleaded.

"I'm really sorry ma'am. If you like, my associate will come to your house to discuss these matters out since we can't discuss all of it here on the phone. Just give me your address and she'll be there at exactly two p.m. if it's okay with you."

"Sure."

Sakura Kinomoto got a piece of paper and scribbled the address down—not missing every important detail.

"Thank you ma'am. We won't be late." Sakura put down the phone and called for Tomoyo.

Tomoyo approached her. "What is it?"

"Another wedding. Here's the address—the lady wants to plan the wedding personally inside her house. You should go check it out, Tomoyo-chan."

"Me? But why me?"

"I said 'one of my associates' so she expects someone other than me to visit her." Sakura smirked.

Tomoyo grabbed the piece of paper and looked at it. "You owe me big time, Sakura-chan! This house is far across the city!"

"Well, you should be going then. Otherwise, you would be late—I said you would be there at exactly two p.m."

Tomoyo gasped. "Two p.m.? I have only thirty minutes? Grrr. . .You owe me so big time! Wait a minute. . .Whose gonna stay here to guard the shop?"

"Me of course. It's Saturday today remember? I have no work."

Tomoyo gritted her teeth. "You got this all planned up, huh?"

"No, I don't. Now, better be off or else you would be late." Sakura teased.

"We'll talk about this later, Sakura-chan! I'm warning you!" Tomoyo shouted as she fled through the door.

Sakura laughed. "Warn yourself!"

She sat down the chair as she waited for a call. Minutes and hours passed but still nothing until she fell asleep due to boredom. _What's taking Tomoyo-chan so long? _Sakura thought before her eyelids closed shut. . .

"Wake up, Sakura! Wake up!" A voice kept ringing inside her head. The owner of the voice nudged her arm, making her flip back to reality.

Half-asleep, Sakura drove the person's hand. "Go away. . .Can't you see I'm sleeping, Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura mumbled.

"Uh. . .Sakura, it's me Syaoran."

Upon hearing the reply, Sakura got up—shocked. "Huh? What? Oh, hey Syaoran-kun! What brings you here?"

_Again with the 'Syaoran-kun'!_

"Just dropped by to see if you're okay."

"Of course, I'm okay. What made you say that?"

Syaoran wondered. "Tomoyo said you're sick."

_Sick? Great, Tomoyo set me up!_

"Yeah, sick of her butting in my love life." Sakura grumbled under her breath.

"Huh?"

"Oh, nothing. So, do you want some refreshment—some juice or water perhaps?" Sakura offered. She stood up but Syaoran grabbed her arm.

"No, thanks. Uh, Sakura?"

"Yes?"

"I. . .I-"

_Ring! Ring!_

"Oh, excuse me, Syaoran-kun—I have to get that. Hello? You've reached "Your lovely moments, we plan" wedding service. How can I help you?"

Syaoran watched Sakura as she talked at the person on the opposite line. The cute way her lips moved as she talked, the funny way she twirled the cord of the phone as she listened (barely) at the person—made his stomach tighten. Syaoran reached for his stomach as he stroked it gently. _Am I having a weird case of stomach-ache?_ He thought as he stared at Sakura's petite facial cast. _Maybe it's something I ate. _He concluded.

"_Or maybe it was because of someone you're staring at." _A voice inside him said.

Syaoran blushed upon hearing those words. He couldn't be in love with Sakura—that would be the least he would do remember? He swore to her that he would never ever fall for her—it'll be something so impossible, so unreal. A fantasy that never would become a reality and besides a promise was a promise. . .

Sakura put down the phone. "So, Syaoran-kun, what is it you're going to tell me?"

"Uhmm. . .I just wanna wish you good luck for the wedding later."

"What? The one at seven o' clock? Why? You're going to be there right?"

"Yeah, I'll be there—I'm your photographer remember?"

"Oh, yeah, I knew that."

Silence filled the shop—a very awkward silence. Only the honking of the cars down the street was the only sound prominent. Sakura and Syaoran felt uneasy as they waited for the silence to be broken. It was the first time they were left alone with neither of them speaking.

Sakura broke the silence. "Uhmm. . .Syaoran-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"Uhmm. . .nothing—forget about it. So, aren't you going—so that you can prepare your tools for the wedding later?" Sakura said half-heartedly. As she hated to admit it, she doesn't want Syaoran to go—to leave her in boredom again. Sakura could hear her heart thundering inside her.

_First, yesterday and now today? What's wrong with me? Why am I acting this way? Snap out of it! What's with the 'Syaoran-kun' and the niceness towards him? He would just hurt you again like he did years ago! He's a guy—guys do that! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up from your trance!_

Sakura flinched and her old man-hater self returned again. For her it's called "back to normal" but for the rest of her concerned friends its "back to being a robot". . .

"What are you waiting for? I said 'leave'!" Sakura glared.

Syaoran's brows furrowed, confused. "Uh, Sakura? You said 'aren't you going'. . .Is there something wrong? Maybe I can help."

"You can help me by leaving okay? Go!" Sakura pointed at the door.

Syaoran walked by the door and turned to face Sakura with a concerned look. "Uhmm. . .I don't know why are you acting this way but. . .I just want you to know that I liked the Sakura back at first grade. . .not the Sakura yelling at me right now—I know you're not like that—you're a far better person."

The words stung Sakura but she still kept going. "I don't care! Now, leave!"

As Sakura watched Syaoran's retreating figure, she couldn't help but feel as if she's the worst person that ever stepped foot on Earth. Sakura bowed down, her hair covering her sad face and as she did so—tears came streaming from her emerald green pools. She sobbed uncontrollably as Syaoran's voice kept echoing inside her head.

"_I liked the Sakura back at first grade. . .not the Sakura yelling at me right now. . ."_

His sad tone made his statement worst. She felt sorry for herself—a young woman trying to push away the most valuable and most precious feeling of them all: love. Yes, love—an important feeling that would keep searching and searching for you even if you're in the farthest side of the universe. A feeling, Sakura knew, she would never out run. A feeling, she knew, that would never run out. . .

_OOO_

Night time fell, enveloping the skies of Japan with darkness. Along with its darkness, it dragged millions and millions of stars along with the guidance of Mother Moon. 6:00 p.m. now—one hour before the wedding and Sakura waited patiently for Tomoyo. Up until now, she was still at that house and Sakura thought that the conversation between Tomoyo and that woman might be interesting—well, that's what she thought until the phone rang, startling her lost thoughts.

"Hello? You've reached "Your lovely moments, we plan" wedding service. Sakura Kinomoto speaking—how can I help you?"

"Sakura-chan, it's me Tomoyo."

"What? I've been waiting for you for like an hour now. Aren't you coming? The wedding's in one hour!"

"Sorry, Sakura. Apparently, the woman you just recommended me into won't stop blabbing about her future husband and her future plans."

"So? Ditch her."

"That's just the problem. We haven't talked about the wedding arrangements yet."

"What? After about four hours, all you two did was talk about her future plans?"

"Yeah, I'm really sorry."

Sakura scratched her head. "What now? Who's gonna assist me into decorating the church?

There was a long pause.

"How about Li-kun? He would be there too, right? So, why not drag him earlier to the church and ask him to help you decorate?"

"Uhmm. . .there's a tiny problem. . .we kinda had an argument a while ago."

"So? Please, Sakura-chan? For the wedding? For the shop?" Tomoyo pleaded.

"But I-"

"No time! The untalkative lady is coming—gotta hang-up! I trust everything would be okay! Good Luck!" Tomoyo hung-up.

_Great! Of all the nights for these to happen! Why did I recommend that silly woman? Not only do I owe Tomoyo big time, I have to spend more than an hour with Syaoran. . .Grrr. . .I hate myself!_

Sakura grabbed the phone and dialed a number that she didn't expect she would dial. . .

The other line rang three times until someone picked it up. "Hello? Syaoran Li speaking—can I help you?"

"Syaoran, I have a favor to ask you! It's an emergency!"

_OOO_

Sakura and Syaoran arrived at the church at about 6:15 p.m. Sakura ran inside the church wherein all the materials for decorating were all there—flowers, white curtains, vases—everything. She took the vases, filled them with Styrofoam, and started arranging the flowers. Syaoran admired the quick way Sakura moved. By the looks of it, she was well prepared. He smiled as Sakura panicked on what to do next.

"Syaoran, could you grab that ladder?" Sakura pointed at the tall ladder on the corner.

"What are you going to do?" Syaoran asked as he walked at the direction of the ladder.

"I'm gonna hang the white curtains up that wall. Why?"

Syaoran grabbed the ladder and carried it next to Sakura. "Don't you think it'll be dangerous? I should be the one hanging them up. . .you could get hurt."

Sakura held the ladder and started climbing onto it. "Nonsense. It's no biggie. And besides, you're just here to assist me not to take over my job."

Syaoran shrugged. "Just trying to help."

Syaoran held the white curtain for Sakura to hang when she reached the highest step. She hung the other side but when it came to the other one, Sakura lost balance slightly. _This should get interesting! _Syaoran thought as he pulled out his camera. He targeted his camera at Sakura as she finally lost her balance.

"AAAHHH! I'M GONNA FALL!" Sakura shrieked.

_Click!_

A picture perfect photo. Sakura fell from the ladder and with one swift move, Syaoran caught her in his arms bridal style.

Syaoran smiled. "I told you it was dangerous."

Sakura blushed intensely upon realizing her awkward position. "I knew that."

"If I didn't catch you in time, you could have been hurt." Syaoran said, his smile widening.

_Oh, gosh. . .his adorable smile. . .Huh? What am I thinking?_

"Uhmm. . .you could put me down now."

"Oh, yeah." Syaoran said, putting Sakura down.

There was a long awkward pause as both of them started blushing.

"Uhmm. . .I should start decorating."

"And I should start assisting."

Sakura giggled. "You're not really much of an assist."

Syaoran's brows narrowed. "Not much of an assist? I just caught you when you fell a while ago."

"Yeah, well, that's not an assist"

"Then, what do you call it?"

"Saving my life."

"Okay, okay you win. It's called 'saving your life'. Now, aren't we going to decorate or not?"

"Okay, we will."

And time passed with the two decorating here and there. Of course, only Sakura did most of the job while Syaoran just carried stuffs that were heavy for Sakura. But for Miss Clumsiness, awkward moments were not avoided. Sakura fell from the chair, tripped on a tile, accidentally strapped her feet with curtains—yeah, well, they were not really the most graceful stunts but. . .all of them were caught on film. . .

_OOO_

Sunday—another ordinary day for Sakura. The sun was still crawling up the wide blue sky as she walked down the street. She arrived at the shop earlier than usual and saw Tomoyo putting up the "open" sign. Tomoyo stared at her with shock mixed with confusion.

"Hey, aren't we so early today. You know, the early bird catches the early worm." Tomoyo greeted with a wide grin.

"Quit it Tomoyo-chan. I'm early today because my alarm clock worked for the first time."

"Oh, well, that's something we don't see nor hear everyday." Tomoyo giggled as she opened the door for Sakura. She came in and Tomoyo handed her an envelope with an inscription saying:

_To: Sakura,_

_Hope you like these photos I will give you!_

_Remember: Scream for my name alright?_

_Thanks!_

_Syaoran,_

"Maybe it's the photos from the wedding. . .for my approval of course." Sakura said as she opened the envelope revealing various pictures.

Tomoyo grabbed the envelope. "But what did he meant by 'scream for my name alright'?"

Sakura leafed through the photos. Instead of the pictures from the wedding, the photos were all about her. The funny thing was Sakura doesn't remember posing for him or anything.

_Wait a minute. . .these photos were just taken last night. . .and they were all my clumsy accidents: the ladder incident, the chair falling incident, the one when I tripped on a tile—Oh, no! Oh, no! These were not what I think it was!_

"SYAORAN!" Sakura shrieked. Yup, the same long and loud squeal that started it all. . .

_OOO_

**A/N:** Hahaha! That was pretty funny! Poor Sakura! Anyway, review everyone! Remember: the more reviews I get, the more chapters I'll make!

REVIEW! Ü


	6. Ch 5: Machine Mayhem

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura or any of its characters! CCS belongs rightfully to CLAMP! I do own my plot, though! Ü

**A/N:** Hey there my dear readers! This is the fifth chapter everyone! I would like to thank from the bottom of my heart my dear reviewers. . .

Many thanks to. . .

**Pinaygrrl:** Thanks for the review! Appreciated it so much! Ü

**RocKs: **Thanks for dropping me a review! And thanks for the compliment! Ü

**TCOL: **Oh, I forgive you! It's okay! Thanks for giving me a review! Ü

**j.d.: **Thanks for reviewing! Really liked it! Ü

**SS & ET: **Oh, thanks for the suggestion! I'll keep that in mind! Thanks again! Ü

**wednesday: **Thanks for reading and reviewing! Keep it up! Ü

Thanks again for reviewing you guys! You were awesome! Have fun reading this chapter everyone! Ü

_OOO_

**Chapter Five:**

_Machine Mayhem_

Monday—work day for Sakura. Work, work, and more work. It seemed to her that as Valentine's Day was approaching (it's tomorrow actually), the busier she became. More weddings to plan, an article about love to write on—sigh, more work. Sakura trudged faster to the bus stop and unfortunately for her the bus just left.

Sakura ran after it. "Hey! Wait up!" She screamed.

She ran faster than usual to catch up but it was too late—the bus sped off—leaving her behind. Sakura panted heavily as she caught her breath with profuse strength—sweat beads crawling from her face.

_Oh, well, better start walking. Darn! The office is so far from here—it will take two hours for me to walk—and I only have thirty minutes or else I'm gonna be late! Damn, this is not my day. . .again!_

Sakura began walking—she trudged faster to save time, hoping that she would make it. But hope was something so high for her to reach. She perspired uncontrollably as she ran for it, but she stopped—knowing that by using all of her strength, she would not be able to make it.

_Where's a miracle when you need one?_

As all hope for her to get to work was lost, a blue Ferrari sports car drove by and stopped just in front of her. Startled, Sakura raised an eyebrow—confused why the expensive (not to mention fabulous) car halted her way.

The window of the vehicle crawled down, revealing a very familiar face. "Hey, Sakura, fancy meeting you here."

_Okay, not that kind of miracle I was hoping to see. . ._

Sakura walked away from the car. "Go away!"

Syaoran pouted. "I feel ignored."

Sakura continued walking as the blue sports car followed her down the street. "You should be after what you did."

"What's wrong with the pictures I sent you?"

"All of it. If you think those were funny, well, you're losing your touch mister prankster."

"They're not for fun, Sakura. They were to remind you that after all these years; you're still cute when you're angry."

Sakura blushed slightly. "Haha! Very funny I forgot to laugh."

"What's so funny? Anyway, get in."

"If you think you can hitch me a ride like that, you've got to be kidding me."

"I'm not kidding, get in."

Sakura looked around. Some of the girls passing by were shooting angry glares at her—probably jealous that a handsome and rich guy like Syaoran was following her like that down the street.

_Dream on, ladies!_

"C'mon, get in."

"Not in a million years!"

_OOO_

Sakura looked by the car's window as silence brewed inside the vehicle. She sniffed, it still has that new car's smell—he probably just bought it or someone recently gave it to him. Sakura looked at Syaoran. His eyes were fixed on the road ahead; his facial cast was serious but nonetheless handsome.

_A million years seemed pretty harsh, don't you think?_

Sakura broke the silence. "So, uhmm, how did you know I needed a ride?"

"Instinct and I just saw you running after the bus."

Silence again but it was short for Sakura broke it again.

"I do not owe you anything for giving me a ride okay?"

"Yeah, you don't. I'm the one who insisted remember?"

"You just saved me back there, you know. I might have been late for work."

"Seeing how you liked the idea of me coming to your rescue, you just owe me a date."

"What? I thought I don't owe you anything?"

"Well, you do now." Syaoran smirked.

_Of all the things he might suggest, a date? Was he serious?_

"Could I just buy you something? A new shirt or a new sweater perhaps?" Sakura pleaded.

"Don't worry, no smooching, no holding hands, we'll just dine and that's that."

"Please? I'll just buy you something instead."

"Sorry but I want a date. . .or else. . .I'll plan pranks on you again."

_Pranks? How childish!_

"Then, bring it on. I'm not scared of your pathetic patty thrills."

"Then it's settled. Unless you won't agree of us having a date, I'll plan pranks on you again. Deal?"

Sakura agreed. "Deal."

_OOO_

The car arrived at the office with Sakura being late by five minutes. Syaoran accompanied Sakura to the office and most of the employees thought that they were an item or they were the sweetest thing. Some of the women envied Sakura for having Syaoran as a "boyfriend" saying that Sakura doesn't deserve a guy like Syaoran.

As both of them were nearing the elevator, Syaoran heard some of the ladies whispering to one another.

"Look at Kinomoto. She doesn't deserve a guy as hot and handsome like him."

Syaoran smirked. "She doesn't deserve me? Well, you should be ashamed of yourselves, ladies. Jealousy is a very bad thing, you know. Isn't that right my honeybunch?"

"What are you talking about?" Sakura whispered.

Syaoran nudged her arm. "Just play along."

"Me and Sakura have been loving each other for a month now. And all of you who are interested in me, sorry girls, I'm taken! Isn't that right honeybunch?" Syaoran said out loud for the other employees including the jealous ladies to hear

Sakura giggled nervously. "Yeah, sweetiepie."

The other employees smiled while the rest of the envious ladies just glared at Sakura.

"And I promise that I will love Sakura with all my heart. She would never cry as long as I'm here." Syaoran continued.

_Oh, those words. . .They were so sweet. . ._

Suddenly, Syaoran grabbed Sakura's arms and kissed her on the lips. Sakura knew it was just for show but it felt so good that she didn't let go. Instinct told her to deepen the kiss and she did, savoring the moment. Syaoran was surprised at first but he returned the favor, kissing her like they were real sweethearts. Both of them deepened the kiss as some untapped feeling suddenly burst out. Now, their tongues were dancing in an unheard song as the crowd cheered for them—believing their pretend kiss.

Well, maybe now the kiss was not just for show for they didn't let go until both of them ran out of breath. They panted heavily as they went inside the elevator—just the two of them. . .alone. Neither of them spoke—still stunned of what happened.

_What just happened? That wasn't supposed to happen—No! But still, it did. . .Why? Because I still love him? No, it can't be. . .it just can't. . ._Sakura thought.

_What's that kiss for. . .I know at first it was just pretend but later. . .it seemed like it wasn't for show anymore. . ._Syaoran thought.

Sakura looked through the transparent glass as the elevator pulled up. _His lips were so sweet. . .Oh, gosh. . .How I loved those lips to brush onto mine back then and now it did. . .Why am I not happy?_

Syaoran looked at Sakura and stared at her. _Her lips tasted like cherryblossoms. . .Man, I loved the kiss. . .I hope Sakura did to. . ._

Sakura approached Syaoran. "I'm sorry."

"I'm the one who should be sorry for kissing you in the first place."

"It was pretty funny what we pulled out there. . .and I loved the kiss. . .you were a pretty good kisser."

"Thanks."

"No, thank you." Sakura said.

She moved closer and she kissed him again on the lips. Syaoran was stunned at first but he returned the kiss, deepening it further. Sakura also deepened the kiss as she tasted his lips lusciously. The kiss was shorter than the last one (well, a few seconds shorter) but Syaoran knew it came from Sakura's heart. They both let go as both of them started blushing—a very awkward blush. The elevator door creaked open and they both came out.

Employees on that floor stared at them with glee (apparently, gossip could spread that fast at the office), whispering stuffs to one another. Syaoran grabbed Sakura's hand and held it, looking at her with "just play along" look. Sakura smiled. _What a day! First, the bus left me. Second, Syaoran let me rode with him. Third, he kissed me and now we should pretend like sweethearts. . .sigh, can't complain here!_

"Li-kun, what a pleasant surprise. . .and with Sakura what a very pleasant surprise!" Meilin beamed as she saw the two approaching her table.

Meilin noticed that their hands were intertwined. She dragged Sakura away from Syaoran, their hands letting go. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

"It's just for show and besides it's only here at the office."

Syaoran chimed in. "She's right."

Meilin sighed. "I hope it's not just for show. . ."

Sakura scolded her. "Meilin-chan. . ."

"Okay, okay, just kidding. By the way, you have to get back to work—the deadline's tomorrow."

"Meilin's right. I better go. See ya, honeybunch!" Syaoran said. He kissed Sakura on the cheek and went off.

"Sigh, love is truly in the air. . ." Meilin sighed before she went back on her desk.

_Meilin-chan. . ._

Sakura opened the door and sat on her chair—still in a daze. She just couldn't believe this was all happening in reality—the kiss, the pretend thing, their sweet kiss on the elevator—everything. She wished this day would never end but some wishes weren't made to come true. . .

_OOO_

It was four o' clock when Sakura finally finished her Valentine's Day article. It was pretty long and she's sure everyone's going to love it. Sakura stretched her arms as she yawned—another article finished and she was pretty tired. Sakura lazily got up and walked near the printer to print it for Meilin's editing—after all, it's her job. As Sakura was about to print her work, the printer shook—startling her.

_Huh? What's happening?_

Sakura shrugged it off and was about to print her article when it shook again—this time violently. _Uhmm. . .w-what's happening?_ She thought, this time in bewilderment. Suddenly, the printer shook violently again that it fell from where it was placed. It threw papers at Sakura making her shield her face. _Okay, what's happening? I know I'm just tired. . .but am I also hallucinating?_ Sakura thought as terror was flooding her face.

The already wild printer shook again and this time chased Sakura through the room, flying papers everywhere.

"AAAHHH! THE PRINTER'S ALIVE!" Sakura screamed in terror as the printer chased her, hopping about on the floor.

"EVACUATE THE OFFICE! THE PRINTER'S ALIVE!" Sakura shrieked again as she ran for the door. Upon opening the door, there stood her officemates all staring at her like she grew three heads or something.

"What are you guys standing about? The printer's alive! We've got to evacuate this floor!"

"Uh, Kinomoto," One of her officemates said as she pointed at an already tamed printer. It just sat there inanimate as always.

Sakura turned around, confused. "But I saw it! I saw it chasing me around the room—it was flying papers everywhere!"

Her boss squeezed through to know what was going on. "Kinomoto, what's going on? Why are you screaming at the top of your lungs?"

"Ma'am, the printer's alive!"

Her boss raised an eyebrow. "The printer's alive?"

Sakura approached the printer and held it. "Yes, ma'am! It chased me through the room like it was some kind of monster or something!"

Sakura shook the printer, hoping that the object would move again. "C'mon, be alive!"

Sakura's boss sighed. "All of you back to work."

She continued shaking the printer. "I swear it was alive a moment ago!"

"Well, it isn't now."

Sakura smiled nervously as her boss sweat-dropped.

"Kinomoto, for what you acted I'm giving you a. . ."

_OOO_

"A three days suspension?" Sakura screamed in disbelief.

"Well, at least you didn't lose your job." Meilin said.

It was eight-thirty p.m. and both were walking down the moonlit street to their apartments.

"It's unfair! The printer's alive I swear!"

"Maybe you're just imagining things."

"I am not."

"What's the other punishment?"

"This." Sakura handed Meilin a piece of paper.

Meilin grabbed it and stared. "A discount coupon for a psychologist?"

"She thinks I'm some kind of lunatic."

"What's bothering me was that if the printer was really alive, who could have done it?"

"Only one person!" Sakura gritted her teeth. "SYAORAN!"

_OOO_

**A/N:** This is the sweetest and funniest chapter yet! Hahaha! Anyway, review! Remember: the more reviews I get, the more chapters I'll make!

REVIEW! Ü


	7. Ch 6: Vengeance is Mine

**Full Summary:** At the prologue, chapters one and two! Ü

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura or any of its characters! CCS belongs rightfully to CLAMP! I do own my plot, though! Ü

**A/N:** Whoa! I can't believe how many reviews I got for the fifth chapter! I didn't expect it to have that many reviews! Even though their only 15 or so, I'm still stunned (not to mention in a shock)! Anyway, this is the sixth chapter of my story "A Walk in the Clouds" and it's already Valentine's Day in Tokyo! See and read what happens in this day of love! So, I would like to thank my dear reviewers. . .

Many thanks to. . .

**Unknown:** Thanks for the review! I'll try and update as fast as I can okay? Anyway, for the mean time, have a little patience! Thanks again! Ü

**Pinaygrrl:** Thanks for reviewing and reading this story of mine! And thanks for reviewing every one of the chapters! Appreciated it very much! Ü

**wednesday: **Read this chapter to know what will happen next okay? Thanks for the review! Ü

**SilverLastsForever: **Thanks for dropping me a review! Oh, Thanks for the awesome compliment! Really loved it! And I'll update this as quickly as I can! Thanks! Ü

**sakura12: **Thanks for judging my story! I'm pretty much flattered! It was 9/10 eh? Thanks a bunch! Ü

**flannery: **Oh, thanks for reviewing! Don't worry, I'll update as soon as possible! Thanks again! Ü

**killer2be:** Thanks for giving me a review! Yeah, I also loved the screaming! It was my friend's idea, really! Anyway, thanks again! Ü

**Pure Ice Queen2: **Aaaww. . .too bad! You can't read the next chapters? Why not? Anyway, I'll try sending the next chapters to you if I'm not busy because right now I am! Just wait for it okay? Thanks! Ü

**Darkyingfa122090:** Thanks for the two reviews! And why the freaking prologue was freaking long? Because it was freaking good! Hehe! And most prologues I read were really long! So, I adopted it, why not right? Anyway, thanks for the compliment! Really appreciated it so much! Ü

**catapult (anna wink): **Thanks, Anna banana for reviewing! Hahaha! So many reviews you gave me! Wahahaha! Thanks! Ü

**Lauren: **Thanks for the review! It's quite long! Anyway, hope you'll continue to read this fic of mine! And don't forget to review okay? Thanks! Ü

**Sakuracherryblossoms: **Thanks for dropping a review! I gladly appreciated it so much! Hope you'll read and review this story of mine all the way! Thanks! Ü

**SS & ET:** Oh, thanks for reviewing! Appreciated it, by the way! Keep it up okay? Hehe! Ü

**chi: **Thank you for the lovely review! Keep on reviewing and reading okay? Thanks again! Ü

**SYAORAN lover 43v3r: **Thanks for the complimenting review! It was greatly appreciated! Thanks! Ü

Thanks again you guys for reviewing and reading this story of mine! I appreciated your time! You guys were really the best! Enjoy reading this chapter everyone! Ü

_OOO_

**Chapter Six:**

_Vengeance is mine_

Finally, after all such exasperation from couples and real life sweethearts—February 14, Valentine's Day—arrived. Waiting and longing were finally over for the day of hearts came to town. Everyone in Tokyo was busy planning and preparing for a date, a wedding or just a hanging out with a crush—either of the three. Flowers, Valentine's Day cards, Chocolates flew from stores as the most awaited day of the year approached in Tokyo. Everybody had a smile on their faces—glad that this day finally came. . .well, all except Sakura of course.

She flunked down her table in the shop as she watched miserably at Tomoyo who was busy picking out a dress for this day. Valentine's Day—Halloween for Sakura. After what happened to her, she swore never to celebrate this dreaded day. Sakura sighed—a gloomy expression on her face.

_Damn this day! This is obviously not my day. . .again! Ugh!_

"Cheer up, Sakura-chan! Today is such a wonderful day—smile for heaven's sake!" Tomoyo beamed as she approached Sakura. She was now wearing a purple tank top with matching purple mini skirt and purple high sandals.

"Where are you going exactly?" Sakura stammered.

"I told you, Eriol invited me to have a date with him. I'll be back at about six p.m." Tomoyo said, looking through the mirror.

Sakura turned around to face Tomoyo. "What? Six p.m.? I'm stuck here for almost an eternity?"

"You're exaggerating Sakura-chan. It'll be just for a lifetime." Tomoyo smiled.

_Okay, tell me who's exaggerating again?_

Sakura pleaded. "Please don't leave me! I'm begging you!"

"Well, it's all your fault you don't have a date for today. You could have at least asked Syaoran out to have-"

"Okay, never say that name again!" Sakura crossed her arms. "See, what he did to me? I have three days suspension!"

"Oh, that all 'The printer's alive' thing? It's pretty hilarious to me."

"Well, it's not funny! I looked like a complete psycho in front of my boss!"

Tomoyo giggled. "It's still your fault you don't have a date. You could have asked someone out besides Syao. . .I mean 'you know who, you knows whats'."

Sakura surrendered. "Okay, okay, it's my fault I don't have a date."

Tomoyo motioned to the door. "So, just lock this place up if you ever change your mind about having a date—the keys are beside my table."

Sakura pulled out a faint smile. "Have fun."

"I'm sure I will."

Tomoyo exited and Sakura closed the door. She sat on her chair and prepared on having the most boring Valentine's Day ever. And once again in her life, she would celebrate Valentine's Day alone in a room, surrounded by inanimate objects—without a love to call her own. . .

_OOO_

It was a little past two when the phone rang—waking Sakura up from her slumber. She drowsily rubbed her emerald green eyes and stretched out her arms. Sakura cleared her throat before answering the other line.

"Hello? You've reached "Your lovely moments, we plan" wedding service—how can I help you?" Sakura mumbled, half-asleep.

"Are you alright? You seemed really sleepy."

_Oh, no! He called. . ._

"If the reason why you called was that to laugh about me having a three days suspension because of the stupid prank you pulled yesterday. . .Go ahead."

"What prank?"

"Don't play with me. The whole 'making the printer alive' thing?"

"What's that?"

_Grrr. . .I'm beginning to lose my patience here. . ._

Sakura grew into a boiling point. "The prank? The prank you set up on making my life miserable! Don't you remember anything? Have you bumped your annoying head recently, huh?" She screamed.

Syaoran slapped his forehead. _Oh, yeah. That prank. Well, it wasn't really supposed to happen. . .honest._

"I'm really sorry about that."

Sakura gritted her teeth. "YOU'RE SORRY? YOU'RE FINISHED COLLECTING YOU'RE PENSION BEFORE YOU'RE DONE MAKING IT UP TO ME! AND NOW YOU'RE APOLOGIZING, HUH?" Sakura shouted on the other line.

Syaoran cleared his ear with his finger. "I'm really, really sorry! Honest!" He pleaded.

Sakura raised a brow. "What do you want?"

"Huh?"

She had enough. "I said 'WHAT DO YOU WANT'! Sheesh, are you deaf or something?"

"Well, after repeatedly shouted by you. . .I guess I am!"

Sakura felt a sudden pang of guilt but she instantly ignored it. "So, what do you want?"

"I just called you to ask if what time was the photo shoot in the office."

A sudden pang of idea came rushing inside Sakura's mind. _Well, well, well, what do we have here? He's asking? Hmmm. . ._ Sakura smiled evilly.

"Uhmm. . .I don't know exactly. . ." Sakura said, a small hint of unknowingness in her voice.

Syaoran insisted. "Please?"

_Now, he's pleading. . .this is getting good!_

"Uh. . .let me see now. . .I think it is at four p.m."

"Thanks. I owe you one."

"No problem. Good luck." Sakura put down the phone—a mischievous smile imprinted on her lips.

_Bwahahahaha! Vengeance is mine and mine alone! Let's see how mister prankster would react if he found out that the photo shoot he attended was already finished! Mwahahahaha! I'm so evil right now—not to mention so good!_

Sakura smiled wickedly as she returned to her nap. As she couldn't help but be sad for what she had done, she realized that he deserved some punishment after all what he had done to her—the pranks, the leaving her, the three days suspension (and the discount coupon)—he deserved a little payback. After all, what could possibly go wrong with him being late for only one photo shoot, right?

_Yeah, what could possibly go terribly wrong?_

_OOO_

Syaoran arrived at the "Stuff Magazine" office at around four o' clock p.m. as he parked his car near the building. He rushed inside, hoping he wouldn't be late for the shoot. Syaoran got in the elevator and it pulled up the correct floor. The door swung open as the boy dashed in to find no one except Meilin inside. Surprised, he approached Meilin and talked to her.

"Uhmm. . .Meilin? What happened?" Syaoran asked.

Meilin sighed. "We've been looking all over for you. Were have you been?"

"Were have I been? I'm not late am I?"

Meilin shook her head. "You were late for about an hour. The photo shoot already ended an hour ago."

"What? It did? But Sakura said that-"

"Oh, another thing," Meilin handed Syaoran a piece of paper. "I don't know how to say this. . .but. . .you're already fired due to your tardiness. . .I'm really sorry."

Syaoran grabbed the paper and stared at it—it was indeed his resignation letter—already signed by his boss, the only thing missing was his signature. "But I didn't mean to-"

"Sorry, Syaoran—I gotta go." Meilin apologized and left for the elevator.

Syaoran stared at the paper thoroughly—it was really his resignation letter. _Damn! Sakura tricked me! It must be her payback—well, I can't blame her for that, I mean after all I've done for her. . .I deserved this. . ._

Suddenly, an idea came rushing inside his mind like a sudden surge of adrenaline—making Syaoran smirk. . .devilishly.

_Well, two could play that game. . ._

_OOO_

Sakura was getting tired of waiting—waiting for Tomoyo to arrive. She twirled the phone's cord with her fingers out of sheer boredom, sighing heavily. _This waiting for a lifetime thing is driving me wacko! I better find something to do before I die of boredom! _Sakura thought as she got up and made her way to Tomoyo's table to grab the keys. As she was about to leave the shop, surprisingly, a familiar blue sports car parked itself in front of the establishment.

_Great, just what need right now. . .Syaoran's visit._

Sakura quickly ran to her desk and sat on her chair like nothing happened. She pretended to be bored by twirling her hair just as soon as Syaoran pushed the door open.

"Hey." Syaoran said, almost in a monotonous voice.

Sakura lit up. "Oh, hey, Syaoran! What brings you here?"

"Nothing. . .I just wanna visit you. . ." Syaoran mumbled.

Puzzled by his reply, Sakura leaned closer to him as he sat on the opposite side of the desk. "Is there something wrong?"

_What a question, Sakura! Of course, there's something wrong! You just made him one hour late for the photo shoot remember?_

"There's nothing wrong. . ."

Sakura held his hand that was on the table and squeezed it. "Of course there is. Look at you; you looked like someone just died."

Syaoran looked at her with sad amber eyes as he shove his hand away. _This is getting interesting. . .just play along, Syaoran._

Sakura stared at his sad amber pools before she turned away. _What's going on? What's happening to him? Why is he so sad?_

"I. . .I just lost my job. . ."

Sakura's orbs widened at the reaction. _H-He lost his job? Way to go, Sakura!_

Guilt enveloped Sakura's heart as she felt like she's the worst friend that ever lived on the planet. "I. . .I'm sorry Syaoran. . .I-I didn't mean for this to happen. . .Honest."

Syaoran pulled a small smirk for Sakura not to see. _Gotcha!_

Sakura brought a hand on his soft cheek as tears were starting to well in the corner of her eyes. "I'm really sorry."

Syaoran started to blush uncontrollably as her delicate hand brushed through his cheek. He could see the sincerity in her eyes and he couldn't help but think that this pretend he was pulling on her was a ridiculous idea that just dug a wound inside her heart. "You shouldn't be really."

"No. I think I should be."

Sakura got up and walked beside Syaoran. Syaoran got up too and approached Sakura. She leaned closer and gave him a short sweet kiss on the lips and afterwards a long intimate hug. Sakura buried her face on his chest as Syaoran won't stop blushing but eventually hugged her in return. They were like that for minutes until both pulled away—feeling awkward of the situation.

"So, to make up for what I did. . .I'll treat you to Serenity Café. . .If it's okay with you."

"Sure, it's very much accepted—the date offer I mean."

"Date offer?"

Syaoran smiled. "Yeah, we're going to have a date right?"

Sakura sighed. "If you want to put it that way. . ."

_OOO_

The couple arrived in the café at about five thirty p.m. with so many people inside it. As Valentine's Day was today, many sweethearts came rushing in to book for a date. The café inside was decorated by lovely roses and heart-shaped cutouts, dangling on the ceiling. Everything was indeed perfect for this day of hearts. Sakura and Syaoran went inside and the waiter escorted them to a nearby table for two—he gave them their menus so that they can order.

"I would like a carbonara with ice tea please," Sakura said.

Syaoran smiled. "I would like a burger steak and ice tea please."

The waiter jotted down their orders. "Okay, sir and madam. That would take about ten minutes."

The waiter left and just as soon as he did, Sakura stared at Syaoran—his amber pools illuminated by the fluorescent lamps above. Syaoran returned the gaze as he looked at Sakura's emerald green orbs and thought they were just magnificent.

Syaoran stood up and held out his hand to Sakura. "Shall I have this dance?" He asked in a playful accent.

Love songs filled the air as couples danced on the dance floor. "Syaoran, I don't think this is such a good idea."

Syaoran smiled. "It's good. Trust me."

Upon seeing his cute smile, Sakura couldn't help but smile too. "Okay, okay, you could have this dance."

Syaoran accompanied Sakura down the dance floor as a slower love song started wafting through the air. Sakura looped her arms around Syaoran's neck as Syaoran's hands traveled around her waist. Their eyes met each other's gaze but they didn't break it. They slow danced as the other couples did the same.

Sakura rested her head on his chest as she smiled faintly. _Who would have thought that one of my most boring Valentine's Day turned out this way?_

Sakura's smile widened. _This is obviously one memorable day of mine!_

_OOO_

**A/N:** Aaawww! How sweet! A memorable Valentine's Day for sure! Anyway, review guys! Remember: the more reviews I get, the more chapters I'll make!

REVIEW! Ü


	8. Ch 7: Fun under the Sun

**Full Summary:** At the prologue, chapters one and two! Ü

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura or any of its characters! CCS belongs rightfully to CLAMP! I do own my plot, though! Ü

**A/N:** Hey there my dear readers! This is the seventh chapter! Valentine's Day flew already and this seventh chapter boasts of SxS scenes! See and read! Anyway, thank you for **Unknown **and **RoCKs** for reviewing the last chapter! I forgot to include your names in last chapter out of sheer hurry! Anyway, thanks! I would like to thank my dear reviewers. . .

Many thanks to. . .

**RoCKs: **Thanks for the review! I appreciated it so much! Thanks again! Ü

**wednesday: **I'll continue, don't worry a thing about it! Thanks for the review, by the way! Ü

**Pinaygrrl:** Thanks for dropping me a review! And, also, thanks for loving my story! Ü

**SYAORAN lover 43v3r:** You got tears for laughing so hard? Whoa! Hahaha! Anyway, thanks for giving me a review! Ü

**flannery: **Thanks for reviewing and reading this story of mine! Keep it up! Ü

**CherryIzzy: **Uhmm. . .sad to say but Meilin is not Syaoran's cousin in this fic! About the I word. . .read this chapter and something would be realized! Thanks for reviewing! Ü

**Sakuracherryblossoms: **Thanks for thinking that I'm a great author! I'm so flattered! Anyway, thanks for loving my story! Ü

**Pure Ice Queen2: **Why can't you read the chapter four? Anyway, I'll try to send it. . .I'll try okay? Anyway, thanks for the review! Loved it! Ü

**SilverLastsForever: **Yeah, Syaoran's evilly on the last chapter! Anyway, all would change in this chapter! Hehehe! Thanks! Ü

Again, thanks for reviewing guys! You were so great! Anyway, have fun reading this chapter you guys! Ü

_OOO_

**Chapter Seven:**

_Fun under the Sun_

After Valentine's Day—the special holiday of Cupid—Tomoyo planned a beach party for the gang. She invited everyone—Sakura, Syaoran, Meilin, Eriol—like I said everyone. Most agreed anyway. . .all except for one person. . .yup, you've guessed it. . .Sakura.

"I don't get the point of this whole 'going to the beach' thing." Sakura whined as the three girls were packing clothes for today's beach fun. Meilin just finished packing hers and she went for the kitchen to pack some food to eat.

"The point of these 'beach thing' you're talking about was to have fun." Tomoyo replied, knowingly.

"To have fun?"

Tomoyo grinned as she pinched Sakura's cheek playfully. "Yup, you've guessed it my cute little Sakura—we're going to have fun! Now, pack you're clothes dear and have some fun okay?"

Sakura shove her head away. "I knew that. You don't have to treat me like a kid."

"I have to because sometimes you're acting like a kid like you are now. Stop whining and just hurry or the guys will be here and we're not finished packing yet."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm hurrying."

Tomoyo scanned through her closet and she found her bathing suit. "Wouldn't Eriol-kun drool over me when I'm wearing this?" She said dreamily.

Sakura sighed. "I think he wouldn't just drool over you. . .he would barf."

"Whatever," Tomoyo grabbed Sakura's bathing suit and pushed it right in front of her face. "I think Li-kun wouldn't just drool over you when you're wearing this. . .I think he would fall head over heels for you!"

Sakura blushed crimson. "Yeah, right."

Tomoyo pulled a sly smile. " 'Yeah right' indeed! Look at you; you're blushing like a ripe tomato!"

Sakura's blush reddened further. "I am not."

"Yes, you are." Tomoyo teased.

Meilin poked her head from behind the door. "The guys are here. Better hurry up."

Tomoyo's smile widened. "They're here. Say 'hi' to your Syaoran-kun."

_Tomoyo-chan. . ._

The blue Ferrari sports car pulled over in front of their apartment. The two boys got out. Syaoran was wearing a green polo shirt—no undershirt, khaki shorts and green sandals. He was also wearing a green baseball cap that was turned backwards. Eriol, on the other hand, was wearing a blue shirt, cargo shorts and a pair of blue sandals. One thing's for sure—both guys were just handsome.

Tomoyo came running out of the apartment as she threw her arms around Eriol. "Oh, I missed you, Eriol-kun!"

Eriol looked at her with a puzzled look. "Uhmm. . .Tomoyo? We just dated yesterday."

"It seemed like an eternity for me!"

Sakura came out of the apartment and saw Syaoran outside, standing and staring at Tomoyo and Eriol with a disgusted look. He turned around and saw Sakura looking at him—he approached her but Sakura turned away and entered the apartment once again. Syaoran followed her inside and saw Sakura sitting on the couch. He sat next to her.

"Hey." Syaoran said simply.

Sakura said nothing. Instead, she looked at him. She approached closer and stared at him—that boyish face she knew for so long—how she missed it.

Syaoran looked at her. "Is there something wrong with my face?"

Sakura shook her head and turned away. "No. Nothing's wrong. You looked absolutely perfect."

"You think so?"

"I know so."

Syaoran smiled and Sakura smiled too. "Has anyone ever told you that your smile was so cute?"

"You're the first one."

Tomoyo entered the apartment, cutting whatever conversation they were having. "So, guys? What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

Just as the gang was about to exit the door, Meilin called out.

"Hey, guys! Wait up!" She exclaimed as she dragged the heavy luggages they just packed.

_OOO_

Silence wafted inside the car. Syaoran glanced from the road and into Sakura. She was wearing a see through light blue blouse that exposed the pink bikini she was wearing underneath. Aside from the revealing blouse, she was wearing a matching light blue mini skirt that reached half of her thighs and a pair of blue flip-flops. Syaoran blushed upon seeing her revealing outfit and it reddened further as Sakura's voice kept echoing inside his head.

"_No. Nothing's wrong. You looked absolutely perfect."_

He glanced again and Sakura was looking through the car's window—thinking about something. He wondered what she could be thinking.

Sakura looked through the window with her brows narrowed. _Ugh! Tomoyo-chan really pulled the string this time. . .Why? Because she dragged Eriol and Meilin-chan to her car while I'm here—stuck with Syaoran. . .She really has a knack for setting us up and she can pull it without raising suspicion from the others! Well, that I can give her credits!_

Sakura glanced at Syaoran who held her gaze. She quickly looked away, blushing. _This is so awkward! Tomoyo-chan. . .you're gonna pay for this!_

"So, are you excited for the beach hangout?" Syaoran said, starting a conversation—still glued on the road ahead.

Sakura stared at him with Syaoran glancing at her once in a while. "Yeah, I'm thrilled." She said, with a small hint of sarcasm.

Syaoran glanced her way again. "You don't seem so thrilled."

Sakura looked at him again and pulled a smile. "I am—I'm so excited."

_OOO_

They arrived at the beach, finally, after three hours drive. Both vehicles parked and the gang headed down the beach to have some rest and relaxation under the bright glow of the sun. Tomoyo looped her arm through Eriol's and she dragged Meilin with her free hand—leaving Sakura with no choice but to hangout with Syaoran.

"Uhmm. . .we'll just check us in," Tomoyo said motioning to Eriol and Meilin. "Meanwhile, you two can check the water and swim if you two like."

Before Sakura could react, the three vanished—heading to the customer's service. Sakura sighed and as she glanced at Syaoran's way, she couldn't help but blush from what she was seeing. Syaoran was starting to unbutton his polo shirt revealing his ever so fine built body. Sakura stared in awe mixed with shock at Syaoran's body from his fine toned chest, to his washboard abs, and down to his bellybutton wherein underneath it was a thin trail of brown hair. Sakura glanced away—blushing severely like a ripe tomato.

Syaoran smirked playfully. "You liked it?"

Sakura gazed at him, staring at his awesome body once again—her blush reddening even more. "Like what?"

Syaoran's smirk widened. "My body, I mean."

_I don't like your body. . .I love it! Yes, oh, Syaoran-kun. . .Your body was the hottest I've ever seen. . .I wanna brush my lips on your chest, on your chiseled stomach, on your bellybutton! Syaoran-kun. . .you're so. . .so. . .What am I thinking? I-I hate it. . .It stinks. . .really?_

Sakura looked away. "You've got to be kidding me."

Now it was her turn, she slipped off her mini skirt revealing her sexy bikini. She unbuttoned her blouse and that left her only wearing her revealing bathing suit. Her body somehow glowed because of the heavy sun. Syaoran stared at her in amazement. _Damn, she is so sexy! _His eyes traveled from her exposed cleavage, to her smooth belly, and down to her gorgeous legs.

Sakura, this time, was the one who smirked. "You liked it?"

Syaoran blushed crimson uncontrollably. "Like what?"

Sakura's smirk widened even further. "My body, I mean."

Syaoran smiled but his blush still on his face. "Yeah, I loved your body. You're so gorgeous."

Sakura's smirk disappeared as she sighed. "That's not the answer I was hoping to hear."

Syaoran approached her and he surprised her by holding her hand. He gave it a light squeeze as he accompanied her down the shore—the waves lapping just beneath their feet. Girls glared at Sakura but she ignored them, trying to savor her time with Syaoran. She rested her head on his broad shoulders as she watched the world go by. . .

_OOO_

Darkness fell as nighttime came. The sound of the water coming ashore soothed them in an almost trancelike state. The gang just finished enjoying themselves on the waters—swimming and building make-believe sand castles. Tomoyo set up the table wherein they would play their beach game—"Spin the Bottle". Yep, a daring game—she was been preparing for it even before they stepped foot on the beach resort.

"Hey, guys! Over here! It's time to play our mystery game!" Tomoyo called out and the guys arrived near her.

Sakura raised a brow. "And what would that be?"

Tomoyo cleared her throat. "It's called. . ._Spin the Bottle._"

"Spin the Bottle?" They gasped in unison.

Tomoyo nodded. "Yup, 'Spin the Bottle'. . .here's the rules. . .I will draw a dare from this bowl," Tomoyo said, handing the bowl full of papers for them to see. "Then I will read it aloud. . .I will spin the bottle to find out who will do the dare."

Sakura crossed her arms. "That was simple enough."

"Yeah, it is. Now, all of you sit and we will start the game." Tomoyo replied.

They obeyed and sat down. All of them seemed thrilled but not Sakura—she knew something smelled fishy. The dare thing was too. . .planned out and too. . . "daring". She knew right then and there that Tomoyo-chan was up to something. . .and she knew she was not going to like it. . .Never. Tomoyo placed the bowl near her and she drew the first 'lucky' dare.

Tomoyo looked at it first then smirked. "Hmm. . .here's a start. . . 'He/She will kiss Sakura-chan's belly down to her bellybutton'."

Sakura gasped. "WHAT? Whose crazy idea is this?"

Tomoyo's smirk widened. "Me."

Before Sakura could pounce on Tomoyo, Meilin stopped her. "C'mon, Sakura-chan—it's just a little game. What could possibly go wrong right?"

Sakura fell silent as she sat down.

Syaoran agreed. "Meilin's right."

Sakura crossed her arms. "Alright, alright, but I'm not going to like it—whoever would be the one."

Tomoyo pulled out the bottle. "Then let's proceed." She placed the bottle on the center of the table and spun it around. The bottle rounded and rounded until it slowed down carefully. It pointed at Meilin, at Eriol, and it finally landed in front of. . .Syaoran. The gang gasped but finally cheered.

Tomoyo smiled devilishly. "Well, what do you know. . .It landed on Syaoran. . .What a coincidence."

Meilin stared at them dreamily. "It must be fate."

Eriol nudged Syaoran's arm. "Go ahead, man. Do the dare—it'll be fun."

Sakura just stared in shock at Syaoran who in return just held her shocked gaze. Both of them were just stunned that it felt they were frozen in time. Tomoyo motioned for Syaoran to do the dare or else there would be a much worst punishment that she refused to tell.

Syaoran sighed. "Okay, okay, I'll do it."

Everyone cheered happily at the reply. Syaoran stood up and approached Sakura who just stared in shock. Everything seemed blurred for her but then she adjusted her gaze. She saw Syaoran lowering his head down at her stomach level. He moved closer—his face centimeters apart from her belly. Suddenly, she felt his lips brush on her stomach as it traveled down her bellybutton. His lips were hot against her skin and it felt like fire sparking a flame. Sakura perspired intensely as Syaoran's lips traveled on her bellybutton—his tongue licking it slowly and afterwards he pulled away and went back to his seat.

Sakura still couldn't believe all this was happening, her sensuality arousing from the feeling of his lips onto her skin. She took a deep breath as she looked at Syaoran who was blushing crimson. Sakura smiled and her ears adjusted to the game.

Tomoyo grinned. "Well, that was promising. . .Now onto the next dare," Tomoyo drew a piece of paper from the bowl and she read it slowly, feeling a smirk forming on her lips. "Another enticing dare. . . 'He/She will kiss Syaoran's chest down to his stomach and into his bellybutton."

Everyone's eyes turned their attention to Sakura who glanced away. Syaoran gulped as Tomoyo spun the bottle again. It spun wildly this time and it landed on no direction in particular. Tomoyo picked it again and spun it round and round. It carefully slowed down as it pointed at Tomoyo, at Meilin and it finally landed in front of. . .Sakura. _Darn, of all the people. . .It just have to be me. _Syaoran met Sakura's gaze and his eyes as if saying: _Are you sure about this?_

Sakura nodded and everyone again cheered. She approached Syaoran as she stood up and Syaoran stood up too. Sakura carefully moved closer to meet Syaoran's fine built chest. Syaoran looked at her and he suddenly felt her lips brushing against his skin. It felt electric as it sent lightning bolts up and down his spine. Her lips traveled down his chiseled stomach and it felt intoxicating for Syaoran. Both of them could hear the gang cheering as Sakura's lips neared his bellybutton. Syaoran felt her lips kissing his bellybutton—giving it a small suck and a little lick. He gave out a light moan before Sakura pulled away. Sakura was still in a daze when she stopped and for some unexplained reason, she ran away to their room. Sakura ran as Syaoran followed her.

"Sakura! Wait!" He called after her as he ran behind her.

Meilin was about to get up to follow her as well when Tomoyo grabbed her arm and shook her head. "It's better for him to follow her."

Meilin sat down. "Maybe you're right."

Sakura entered their cabin—'their' because Syaoran and her shared the same room (another one of Tomoyo's brilliant ideas)—wherein she sat at the edge of the bed. Syaoran entered as well and sat next to her as Sakura rested her head on his broad shoulder.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For making you kiss my body."

Sakura said nothing. Instead, she looped her arm through Syaoran's washboard abs as she fell completely silent. They stayed like that for a long moment before Sakura's emerald green pools shut down—drifting farther into dreamland. . .

_OOO_

Syaoran entered the bathroom as he slipped of his khaki shorts and underwear. He opened the shower and let the lukewarm water ran through his body. Meanwhile, Sakura woke up—noticing she's laid down the bed. She rubbed her drowsy eyes as she planned to take a bath in the bathroom. Sakura opened the bathroom door and was shocked by what she saw—Syaoran completely naked, showering inside. Syaoran looked by the door upon hearing the creaking of the door and was completely terrified.

"AAAAHHHH!" They screamed in unison.

Syaoran covered his arousal with his hands as Sakura immediately closed her eyes.

Syaoran looked at her with a shocked, surprised look—a blush creeping on his face. "What are you doing here?"

Sakura blushed like a red apple, still covering her eyes. "I promise I didn't see anything out of the ordinary!"

Syaoran sighed. "Now, would you please leave?"

Sakura nodded automatically. "Right, right, I'll leave! I'll leave!"

She closed the bathroom door still blushing and still wearing surprised look on her face. _I just can't believe I just did that? I saw his. . .his. . .Ugh! You are so clueless, Sakura! _She thought, shaking her head. Sakura sat at the edge of the bed as she couldn't help but think about his gorgeous figure that she saw. . .

_OOO_

Syaoran went out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. Sakura blushed again but this time she stopped it. She entered the bathroom quietly after Syaoran stepped aside. Sakura removed her clothes and let the warm water splash through her body. After her shower, she put on a towel around her fragile body and stepped outside. There stood Syaoran—only wearing his green boxers. Confused, Sakura asked him.

"Are you gonna sleep just wearing that?" She asked pointing at his boxers.

Syaoran looked down at his only clothing. "What's wrong with this?"

Sakura furrowed her brow. "You're not planning of harassing me, are you?"

Syaoran laughed. "Why on earth am I gonna do that?"

Sakura blushed—embarrassed. "I was just asking." She mumbled.

Syaoran just stared at her damp look as he couldn't help but think what was underneath that thin towel of hers. _Syaoran, what are you thinking? Snap that dirty image out of your head! _He thought, shaking his head.

Sakura raised a brow. "So, aren't you going to turn around so I can dress. . .or you want to watch me do it?"

Syaoran blushed and turned around. "Sorry."

Sakura grabbed her pajamas and slipped it on after taking off her towel. She looked around and saw Syaoran still turned around. _Syaoran's a great guy. . .He would not even dare touch me._ She thought, smiling.

"I'm finished." She announced.

Syaoran turned to face her. "It's about time."

Syaoran slipped under the covers as he prepared on going to bed—this day really worn him out. Sakura still was a little embarrassed on sleeping with him but decided that she had no choice. After all, what could possibly go wrong right? And another thing was that the floor was really hard for anyone to sleep on. She carefully slipped in bed beside him and was about to talk to him when she realized he was already asleep.

_Syaoran looked so cute when asleep. . .He looked like an innocent boy. . .Yeah, right—innocent! He was anything but innocent! And still when asleep. . .he looks innocent. . ._

Sakura smiled as she cuddled near him. She brought a hand into his unruly brown hair. Sakura somehow made it messier as she stroked it gently. She looked at him. That same boyish face she fell in love years ago—if his body wasn't so fine built, she would probably assume that he was still the boy who played pranks on her all day. Sakura's smile widened as she rested her head on his bare chest—drifting asleep, never as peaceful as before.

Syaoran slowly woke up upon realizing that someone slept on his chest. He adjusted his sight and saw those elegant honey golden locks. He smiled as he realized it was Sakura. Syaoran gently stroked her hair as he whispered something to her ear.

"Sleep tight. . .my Sakura."

Syaoran closed his amber pools as slumber took over him. And for the first time he met Sakura after first grade, he finally admitted that he felt something for her. . .a feeling he never expected. . .and that feeling has a name. . .it's called: love. . .

_OOO_

**A/N:** Aaaww! He finally admitted! How sweet! Anyway, review you guys! Remember: the more reviews I get, the more chapters I'll make!

REVIEW! Ü


	9. Ch 8: So Close to your Heart

**Full Summary:** At the prologue, chapters one and two!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura or any of its characters! CCS belongs rightfully to CLAMP! I do own my plot, though! Ü

**A/N:** I'm really sorry for the long delay! School work just occupied me for the last few days! Anyway, this is the eighth chapter and I hope you guys like this one! So, I would like to thank my dear reviewers. . .

Many thanks to. . .

**wednesday: **I'll try to update as soon as possible! Anyway, thanks for the review!

**CherryIzzy: **You fell from your chair? Well, my last chapter seemed to be so funny! Hehe! Anyway, thanks for reviewing! Loved it!

**lil wolf lover: **I'll continue, don't worry! And I'll try to update as fast as I can! Thanks for dropping by a review! Really appreciated it!

**No name: **Thanks for giving me a review! I'll really try to update soon! Thanks again!

**Pinaygrrl: **Thanks for the kawaii review! Hehe! Keep it up!

**RoCkS: **Yeah, it's sweet! Yes, indeed! Hehe! Anyway, keep on reading and reviewing this story of mine!

**Flannery: **Thanks for the review! You were awesome, thanks again!

**SYAORAN lover 43v3r: **I'll try to update soon, thanks!

**SS&ET: **Oh, thanks for reviewing! Again, I'll try to update soon!

**crazee-animefwreak: **At last, you reviewed! Hehe! Anyway, thanks for the very long review! Really loved it very much!

_OOO_

Thanks again for reviewing, you guys! Have fun reading this chapter everyone!

**Chapter Eight:**

_So Close to your Heart_

Boredom nearly ate Sakura alive as she sat there on her desk—motionless. She came to realize that as Valentine's Day ended two days ago, the duller the shop became. Back then, she had almost nineteen calls in just fifteen minutes and now the phone just rang once in an hour that passed. Since she was suspended, Sakura had no choice but to stick around Tomoyo's shop and it was no thrilling ride. Sakura yawned for a one millionth time since she got there and her emerald green pools were getting droopy each minute that passed.

_Ring! Ring!_

_Finally, _thought Sakura. _Some work! _ She picked up the phone and pulled out her perkiest voice.

"Hello? How can I help you?"

"Is this Patty's Pizza Parlor?" An elderly woman asked on the other line.

Sakura sighed then shook her head. "No, ma'am. This is 'You're lovely moments, we plan' wedding service."

"Do you happen to have a pepperoni and cheese pizza?"

Sakura let out a heavy sigh. _Oh, boy. . .this is gonna be a long call!_

"Ma'am, we don't deliver pizzas we just-"

The woman cut her sharply. "Oh, for heaven's sake! How can you run a pizza parlor without pizzas?"

"I told you we don't-"

"Never mind, I'll just order somewhere else!" The old lady slammed the phone.

Sakura raised a brow—confused. _What a weird lady! She should get her hearing aid fixed! _ She put down the phone as she shook her head out of sheer boredom. Sakura couldn't believe that this day would be so dull and boring—because of Tomoyo (she left with Eriol to do some serious shopping) she had nothing to do but to guard the shop and answer some important calls. As she glanced at the phone on the desk, she hoped that the other calls would be much more important and much more interesting than the last one. . .

_OOO_

_One thing's for sure, _Syaoran pondered, _I've fallen completely in love with Sakura. _Syaoran walked to and fro inside his apartment—thinking why on earth had he fallen for her. Was it because of her beauty? Her wit? Her charm? He don't know. All he knew was that he had fallen for her. After the beach fun, he swore that he was in love with Sakura Kinomoto. Her hot lips against his skin, her head on his chest, the way she walked gracefully—all of it. How he wished that she was also in love with him but that is way impossible.

First, all those pranks he played on her—he swore that every one of it she didn't enjoy. Its all clear on her face that rage and anger filled her heart. Second, he knew that she swore never to fall in love ever again after what he did to her years ago. Sakura was perfectly clear with that point—she was just too stubborn. And lastly—and the most important fact—he promised that never would he fall for her again. Syaoran knew that if he broke that promise, Sakura would go way looney over him—she would probably slap him or punch him—either of the two.

And now, as Syaoran shook his head, he realized that this love he was carrying for her was so unreal to work out. He knew that this feeling he was keeping was such not a good idea after all but he still swore that this unexpected love would never fade away inside his heart. As he couldn't help but think those things, part of him wished that somehow he would spend some alone time with Sakura. He knew he would enjoy that and another side of him wished that Sakura would enjoy that too. . .

_OOO_

Destination: Dreamland. Sakura's imagination soared through the dreams she slept through the thirty minutes she'd been in deep slumber. As all dreams flew through her head, she heard the door creaked open. Startled and at the same time surprised, she woke up instantly and adjusted her eyesight at a familiar face. He wore a green long sleeves shirt with a complicated logo on it, a pair of jeans and some green snickers. He also wore a green baseball cap. Sakura smiled upon realizing who it was.

"Hey, Sakura. Haven't caught any z's last night, huh?" Syaoran teased.

Sakura stretched her arms out wide. "Yeah, kinda. . .sorta."

"Stressed?"

"Just tired, that's all. By the way, what brings you here?"

Syaoran blushed upon hearing the question. "I. . .uh. . ."

Sakura smiled. "Yeah?"

Syaoran perspired as he struggled for the words. "Wanna. . .you now. . .have some alone time. . .with me. . .only if it's okay with you that is."

Sakura raised a brow. "What are you planning?" She scrutinized.

"I'm not planning anything." He protested.

Sakura looked at him quizzically. "Are you sure?"

Syaoran nodded automatically while he blushed crimson. "Yeah, I'm very sure."

She sighed. "Fine, I'll go with you."

Syaoran lit up. _YES!_

"It's not like I'm doing something here anyway." Sakura continued.

Sakura got the keys of the shop and left with Syaoran. She locked the shop and they walked together down the sidewalk. Sakura jumped up to grab Syaoran's cap. She pulled it from his head and she wore it on hers.

Sakura posed. "How do I look?"

Syaoran smiled. "Very cute."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Would you stop kidding me?"

"I'm not kidding you. You looked absolutely cute."

Sakura blushed. "Thanks for the compliment—even though I know that it was just to please me."

Syaoran surprised her by holding her hand. She looked at him and he just smiled—a smile that was worth a thousand words. Sakura smiled too and it was evident that she liked his company. Silence filled the air as they trudged down the street—neither of them uttering a single word.

"You looked so cute." Syaoran whispered through mid-air.

Sakura sighed. "You said that already."

Syaoran tilted her head with his hand as she faced him with that of an innocent look. "But this time, it was just not to please you. . .I really mean it."

Sakura couldn't help but smile at those beautiful words. She stared at his amber orbs and knew right then and there that he was really sincere. Both of them walked down to their destination: Tokyo City Park. Confused, Sakura looked at Syaoran but he was just silent. He stopped near a huge cherryblossom tree and he sat down under its shade. Sakura did the same as she sat near him. Both of them sat there in silence as the wind swept through the park.

They watched quietly at the children who were playing tag through the park, the wind playing along with them. Sakura smiled at their innocence and Syaoran smiled too. For a moment, their smiles were the ones communicating with each other though they knew that their hearts were the ones implying the language. Sakura turned her attention at the innocent little children who were enjoying themselves and as if Syaoran read her mind, he began too look in that direction too. A memory came rushing to him like a sudden lightning bolt and he turned his head to Sakura.

"Remember the time when I pulled you near a tree during our field trip back at first grade?" Syaoran asked.

Sakura smiled as the shard of memory came rushing to her as well. "Yeah, I remember that. . .we were so innocent back then."

Syaoran grinned. "Yeah."

Both of them stared at the direction of the children and the two of them tried to remember the situation and at last it came in a sudden rush of adrenaline. . .

**Flashback**

_The First Grade pupils were strolling down the park for their annual field trip. As they were walking—following their teacher, of course—little Sakura admired the trees, the serene grasses that enveloped their feet and the wind that blew just beneath her face. Sakura was just like that—a very shallow person that as simple as those things could make her smile. When the class was about to move to the other side of the park, little (cute) Syaoran grabbed her by the arm and dragged her to a nearby tree._

_Sakura shove her arm away from his grasp. "What do you think you're doing?"_

"_Listen, I have something important to tell you."_

"_What is it?"_

"_Something's pounding inside my chest."_

_Sakura's face lit up. "Really? Can I hear?"_

"_Sure, that's why I approached you. . .just check it out."_

_Little Syaoran laid down the soft grass as Little Sakura sat near him. She carefully neared her ear on his chest as she listened to the "unusual" pounding sound. Indeed, there was really something thundering inside Syaoran's chest and she wondered if there's also like that inside hers. Syaoran blushed as Sakura's honey golden locks neared his face and by the fact that his friend was so near to him. He could smell the faint smell of her shampoo and they were like freshly cut cherryblossoms._

"_You smell so good." Syaoran mumbled._

_Sakura continued to listen to the "thing" that's rhythmically thundering inside his chest and every minute that passed, the more frequent the beats were. "I do? But I don't use perfumes yet. My dad said that when I grow up, I'll have to use them everyday."_

_Syaoran continued to blush. "Have you heard the thing that beats inside me?"_

_Sakura got up and brushed the grass that dirtied her skirt. Syaoran got up too and shove the leaves that fell on his pants. "Yeah, It's kinda weird don't you think?" Sakura queried._

"_Yup, anyway, let's follow the others. Last one there is a rotten egg!"_

"_Sure, beat you there!"_

**End of Flashback**

Syaoran and Sakura smiled as they both remembered their innocent little days. Sakura smirked as she pushed Syaoran to lay down and he obeyed. She neared her ear down onto his chest as she listened once again to his heart—believing what would it say to her. Syaoran blushed like a red tomato as Sakura's ear examined his chest. He knew that she was reminiscing their good old days by imitating what she did years ago and it felt so good that his heart thundered faster than usual. Her hair smelled like that of cherryblossoms as always and the feeling he felt all those years, months and days ago was slowly returning to him.

Sakura raised a brow as she listenedto his heart. It was beating faster and faster as the moments rolled by and she thought that he was getting all nervous. Sakura smiled as realized he was indeed nervous but she wanted to make sure.

"Why is it beating so fast?" she asked.

Syaoran gulped as he perspired heavily. "I-I don't k-know."

Sakura grinned. "You don't know? It's your heart and you don't know?"

Syaoran's blush reddened even further. "Y-Yeah."

Sakura smiled and she pulled up his shirt that reached chest level. She kissed Syaoran's chest with intimate passion and she rested her head on his bare chest—providing comfort for her. Sakura closed her eyes and so did Syaoran. The wind breezed through them, making their brown locks dance with it. A slight breeze rustled through the giant cherryblossom tree behind them as the wind carried the petals that fell on the ground. Some of the petals fell—fell onto Syaoran's stomach and laid there for quite some time as the young couple savored their moment with each other. . .

_OOO_

**A/N:** I know it's kinda crappy but, hey, at least I updated right? Anyway, do review guys! Remember: the more reviews I get, the more chapters I'll make! REVIEW!

**Important Note:** Since I'm going to school now, I'm gonna update this lesser now okay? Sorry for the inconvenience but this year, I'm tackling hard subjects like: Geometry, Chemistry, Trigonometry etc. so there'll be lesser time to update. I'm also focusing my studies so that I'll have a good college degree. I'm really sorry but don't worry I'll still update. . .somehow. Thanks!


	10. Ch 9: A Helping Hand

**Summary:** At the prologue, chapters one and two! Ü

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura or any of its characters! CCS belongs rightfully to CLAMP! I do own my plot, though! Ü

**A/N:** Sorry for the long wait! As I said on the last chapter, school's got a lot tougher this year! Having a hard time in Geometry and all that! Anyway, there would be a twist in this chapter! Read and find out! I would like to thank my dear reviewers. . .

Many thanks to. . .

**Pinaygrrl: **OMG too! Hehe! Oh, I'll continue, don't worry! Ü

**Ameerah: **Thanks for loving my story! Thanks you also for reviewing! Ü

**Cassie: **Thanks! I'll continue! Thanks for dropping me a review! Ü

**Flannery: **Thanks for reviewing! Ü

**Twilight-star1: **Thanks for giving me a review! Loved it! Ü

**Mowrin: **I'll end it soon don't worry! Thanks for the luck! I'm gonna need it for the upcoming test! Loved your review! Ü

**CherryIzzy: **It's sappy? I know, it's not my best work because I'm under time pressure when I worked on that chapter! But that's okay! Really appreciated your review! Ü

**Shiori: **Don't worry, I'll end it! I'll make it an awesome ending too! Thanks! Ü

**Crazee-animefwreak: **Yeah, the beginning was quite funny! And I'll try to update it as soon as I can! Thanks for giving me a really kawaii review! Ü

**Wednesday: **You have a hard time in Geometry too? Yeah, it is pretty hard! Thanks for the review! Ü

**Stephie 23: **Oh, I don't start school during September! Here in the Philippines, we start school at June and ends at March! Our summer is at April and May! Thanks for dropping by a review! Ü

**Sakura Mei Yunalesca: **Thanks for loving my story! Oh, thank you also for the review! Ü

Thanks you guys again for reviewing! Appreciated them so much! Have fun reading this chapter people! Ü

_OOO_

**Chapter Nine:**

_A Helping Hand_

The road ahead was zigzagging through the loamy ground as a young boy clenched his fists while gripping the steering wheel. He banged his hand against the wheel as the horn of his vehicle startled many pedestrians. Sweat beads crawled down his handsome face even though inside the car was quite chilly. He gripped down the wheel tightly, his knuckles turning white from the sudden action. He sighed.

_The alone time with Sakura yesterday just made everything worse! I loved her even more. . .even though it's forbidden, I still kept this feeling. . .Darn it, Syaoran! _

Syaoran gripped the steering wheel even more as his car swerved around the street. He was planning on going to Tomoyo's shop to apologize to Sakura but he knew she would shove him away of the shop, asking him to leave and never return. Syaoran knew he's exaggerating but he knew Sakura, she would be so pissed off that she would probably kill him. He sighed. How would Sakura take in account all that happened yesterday? Would she get mad or would she be happy about it? She's the one who kissed him in the first place, then why would she be mad?

All these questions were useless, Syaoran knew, for he couldn't answer it all. He knew only one person could have the correct answers to it all. . .and that is. . .

Sakura.

_OOO_

Sakura pushed the door open as the wind chime rang, signaling her arrival. Tomoyo turned to face her and was greeted by a, well, not so warm look from Sakura. She turned away and continued arranging some papers on the table.

"Ohayou, Sakura-chan. You slept again on the wrong side of the bed, huh?" Tomoyo beamed while arranging the paperwork.

"Ohayou. . ." Sakura mumbled.

Tomoyo glanced at her and smiled. "My, aren't we troubled today."

Sakura walked inside as she closed the door behind her with fury. "Just pissed, that's all."

"Pissed on whom?"

Sakura grinned. "Myself."

"I thought you're motto is: zettai daijoubu?"

Sakura got the phone and started dialing. "Yeah, it is. It's just that today, I'm pissed and in a bad mood. Don't worry, Tomoyo-chan. I'll overcome this one."

Tomoyo rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say, Sakura-chan."

Sakura smiled as the other line picked up. _I'm pissed off and angry with myself for doing what I did yesterday! I think I'm beginning to love Syaoran Li all over again. . .I kissed him for more than three times in different parts of his body, I'm being nice to him, I blush whenever he's around, My heart thunders whenever he draws me in his arms. . .Oh, God. . .What's happening to me? I swear I'll never ever let history repeat itself. . ._

"Uh, excuse me? Who's this? Hello?" The person on the other line said.

Sakura blinked, wavering herself out of her trance. "Oh, sorry. I'm just making a follow-up on how the decorations for tomorrow's wedding are coming to. . ."

_OOO_

Syaoran drove fast down the street that leads to Tomoyo's shop. He avoided any pedestrians, cars and vendors along the way. He gritted his teeth as he sped along the street. _I hope I'm not too late! I have to speak to Sakura! I have to apologize to her! _ Syaoran thought as he stepped on the gas further. He screeched down the ground just in front Tomoyo's shop. Syaoran stepped down the car and opened the door to the shop.

"Where's Sakura?" He exclaimed upon entering.

Tomoyo glanced at him and smiled. "Oh, hey, Li-kun."

"Where's Sakura?"

Tomoyo looked at Sakura's table. "She just left. She just arranged some phone calls and went ahead to the office. Why? Why are you looking for her?"

Syaoran blushed. "I-I just want to talk to her."

Tomoyo looked down. "Maybe that's not a good idea. You see-"

"Sorry to interrupt but I must look for her! See you!"

"Wait!" Tomoyo called out. "She's really not-" Syaoran closed the door behind him shut.

"-In a good mood. Sigh, what is he up to now?"

Tomoyo sat down. _Maybe he's going to ask her out on a date! I just can't imagine what would be the look on Sakura's face. . ._

_OOO_

Sakura grunted as she walked down the street. Her hair curled up in a messy ponytail, her eyebrows as if saying: "Don't mess with me", her eyes in an angry glare. People passing by sighed at her look murmuring stuff to one another: "How could a beautiful girl like her be so pessimistic?"

Sakura ignored them and continued on her way. After all, they don't know why she's acting this way. It's all thanks to one person; even though she hated to admit it, he's the one she treasures the most. . .

Syaoran.

Syaoran hurried as he passed through wandering pedestrians. He ran but it's impossible to go so fast because of the people blocking his way. Syaoran knew Sakura would be nearby—she couldn't have gotten that far, she just left, Tomoyo said a while ago. He walked faster and spotted a girl with honey-golden locks walking ahead of him.

Syaoran quickly grabbed her shoulder. "Sakura!"

The girl turned around to face him with dark brown eyes, lips red and big earrings dangling from her ears. "Oh, sorry. I thought you were-"

The girl smirked. "Someone else?"

Syaoran looked down. "Yeah, sorry."

The girl's smirk widened even further. "Sakura. . .what a nice name. Maybe I could be that girl, hot stuff." She trailed her fingers up his shirt, exposing Syaoran's belt buckle and bellybutton.

Syaoran blushed and put his hand through his unruly brown hair. "Eh-heh. I must go and look for Sakura."

The girl inserted her hand inside his shirt, caressing his chest. The people passing by don't seem to mind. "Aw, c'mon. You don't need her. We can play this evening—just the two of us. You know, you have a really fine chest."

Syaoran glanced around and saw Sakura glaring at them. The girl flashed her an angry glare as well and Sakura fled off. "Sakura!" Syaoran called out.

Syaoran was about to follow her when the girl grabbed his arm. She inserted her hand again inside his clothing and trailed her hand through Syaoran's washboard abs. "Please? We will have fun, I promise."

Syaoran shove his hand away and removed her hand inside his shirt. "Sorry, but all I need in life is my Sakura."

He ran away and left the girl glaring at his retreating figure. Syaoran shoved some people away as he caught up with Sakura.

"Sakura! Wait up!"

"I don't intend of doing such nonsense!" Sakura walked faster.

Syaoran grabbed her arm and Sakura shove it away. "Would you please just wait?" He panted.

"Who's to wait?"

Syaoran smiled. "Me."

Sakura blushed slightly. "If that's the only reason for me to wait, then I'm just wasting my time. Time is gold, you know."

Syaoran grinned. "If time is gold, then I must be worthier than gold for you. . .you are waiting for me now, can't you see?"

Sakura realized what he's saying and blushed bright red. _Well, he has a point there. . .he is worthier than gold in my opinion. What? He is?_

Sakura crossed her arms. "Hmpf. I saw you flirting with that prostitute."

"Prostitute? She's a prostitute?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"No."

Sakura turned away. "Well, for me, she is."

"Why? She seems. . ._nice._"

"Why? Because she's. . .she's f-flirt-"

Syaoran smirked. "Flirting with me?"

Sakura turned to face his cute smirk. "That's not what I'm going to say." She blushed.

Syaoran's smirk widened. "Then what?"

Sakura perspired profusely. "I-I, uh, uhmm. . .you're flirting with her! T-That's it!"

Syaoran protested. "I'm not flirting with her!"

Sakura pinched his cheek playfully. "You are!" She teased.

Syaoran was about to object when an idea came rushing inside him that made him smirk. Sakura let go with his cheek and stared at him. "So, what if I did? You're jealous, huh?" Now it was his turn to pinch her cheek.

Sakura blushed, maybe by the fact that Syaoran's pinching her for the first time. "I am not!"

Syaoran smiled as he let go of her smooth cheek. "Yes, you are!"

"I am not!"

"Yes, you are!"

Sakura looked away, still blushing. "Whatever."

Syaoran grinned. "You admitted it after all!"

Sakura crossed her arms. _So what if I am jealous? That insolent girl is touching you in parts that are forbidden for her! But then. . .I touched those body parts, with you not objecting! Why? Why didn't you object? You let me touch you. . ._

Sakura looked at him and stared. "So, why did you catch up to me? There must be a reason."

Syaoran blushed at what he's going to ask. He knew Sakura would object but then again. . .He wouldn't know for sure if he didn't try. "I, uh, was just gonna ask if you'll let me help you with your love life. . .If you'll let me, that is."

Sakura's pools widened. "M-my l-love life?" She stuttered.

_My only love life is you, Syaoran-kun. . ._

Sweat beads crawled down Syaoran's face. "Y-Yeah. . .I'll help you if you'll only approve. . ."

Sakura clenched her fists as tears were starting to well from the corners of her eyes. "I can find you a date. . .I'll recommend you to my friends. . ."Syaoran continued.

Sakura looked down, her knuckles turning white from being clenched tightly. _I don't need anyone. . .only you Syaoran. . .I finally admitted it, yeah, I still love you. . .even though the wound you caused me years ago haven't healed yet. I'm willing to try, if you're willing too. But from what you are saying now, maybe you are not yet ready. . ._

Sakura could feel anger rushing in to her veins. She prevented it from bursting out but it was no use. Sakura raised her fist and. . .

_Wapak!_

"OUCH! Why did you do that for?" Syaoran exclaimed while feeling his sore cheek with his hand.

Sakura gritted her teeth. "Who are you to intrude in my love life?"

Syaoran looked at her apologetically. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"Hurt me?"

"Yeah, but if you change your mind. . .you know what to do. . ."

Sakura walked away. "I won't change my mind!"

Syaoran watched her retreating figure while still caressing his already red cheek. "Man, Sakura could really punch."

_I wonder if she'll say yes. . .I hope so, because that's the only way for me to conceal my love for her. . .even if it hurts, I'll do it. . .because I know she'll never love me back, maybe finding her perfect love could make her happy once again. . ._

_OOO_

Sakura arrived at the office, walking straight to her desk—not minding Meilin who greeted her with a warm smile. Meilin scratched her head, wondering why Sakura was behaving like that. Of course, since Syaoran's arrival in her life, she became that way—always not in the mood or not herself. She wondered what it could be this time. . .

Sakura walked by the radio and turned it on, a love song started wafting through the air. . .

_Our little conversation_

_Had turned in into little sweet sensation_

_And they're only getting_

_Sweeter every time_

Sakura slumped down her chair and listened to the song. She didn't want to start her job, she just wanted to listen. To listen, that's all. Maybe it would be better for her to just loosen up a bit. Maybe it'll be best to think over what Syaoran just said. . .

_Our friendly get together_

_Had turned in into visions of forever_

_If I just believe_

_This foolish heart of mine_

The song was right. Whenever she's with Syaoran, she just couldn't help but think of a future with him, like that's even possible. By the way he's acting right now and by the way he's suggesting to help, she just couldn't push the thought away that he's planning something. But, what? She just couldn't put a finger on it. Was he serious? Was he trying to push her away? Either of the answers are useless for she, too, was beginning to doubt if she's going to like the answers to them. . .

_I can't pretend_

_That I'm just a friend_

_Because I'm thinking maybe_

_We were meant to be_

And by that verse, a teardrop escaped from Sakura's eyes. She, too, was feeling the same thing. Sakura just couldn't stand being his friend alone. She wants to be with him, but that was way impossible. It wouldn't work out anymore, now that she doesn't want to fall for him again. It's just too painful. Yeah, she admitted she's in love, but there's a part of her that opposed it. That part of her clung to the idea that she'll just get hurt. . .and maybe that part was right. . .

_I think I'm falling_

_Falling in love with you_

_And I don't, I don't_

_Know what to do_

Another teardrop escaped and Sakura bowed down her head—her hair covering her face. _Oh, God, I'm so confused. What_ _would be the outcome if I fall in love? Would I get hurt? Would I finally be happy? Would I commit the mistake I made years ago? I'm afraid. I'm scared. I don't want to feel it again. I don't want to surrender to it again. I don't want to fall, to fall desperately and hopelessly again. Please, what would I do? Would I agree to him or not?_

_I'm afraid you'll turn away_

_But I'll say it anyway_

_I think I'm falling. . ._

_For you_

Sakura lost herself as she turned off the radio. She let go of the loneliness and the anger she was keeping all this time. Sakura sobbed quietly and thought about what Syaoran said. Maybe he was right. Maybe it was really the time to let go—to fall in love. And maybe it was the right time to not fall in love with Syaoran anymore. _There was so many guys out there. . .maybe I can find someone better than him. . ._She thought as she picked up the phone and dialed Syaoran's number.

The other line rang three times before a familiar voice answered it. "Hello?"

"I agree to your plan, Syaoran. . .I agree."

_OOO_

**A/N:** That's the ninth chapter everyone! Ü Don't worry, I'll already end this maybe at the fifteenth of fourteenth chapter. . .I dunno. Your reviews would tell me. Anyway, do review guys! Remember: the more reviews I get, the more chapters I'll make!

REVIEW! Ü


	11. Ch 10: When Disaster Strike

**Summary:** At the prologue, chapters one and two! Ü

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura or any of its characters! CCS belongs rightfully to CLAMP! I do own my plot, though! Ü

**A/N:** Hey there my dear kawaii readers! Here's the tenth chapter! See and read what is Syaoran's plan gonna be! Ü Anyway, I want to thanks my dear reviewers. . .

Many thanks to. . .

**Pinaygrrl:** Sorry for making you cry! Ü It's just that I was really caught up with the story! I also cried too, you know! Thanks for the review! Ü

**Suohfei:** Thanks for dropping by a review, Suohfei! And thank you also for reading my story! I really appreciated it! Best of luck in your story! Ü

**youkaigirl64:** Thanks for reviewing every one of the chapters! Appreciated it so much! Loved it! Thanks a bunch! Ü

**CherryIzzy:** hugs too! Hehe! It's okay really, I understand! I'm a bit cranky too when tests are coming up! And Chapter Eight wasn't really my best work, I know that! Thanks for reviewing! Ü

**Sakura Mei Yunalesca:** Thanks for giving me a review! Ü Don't worry, I'll continue! Thanks again! Ü

**ahnigurl:** Thanks for liking my story! And I'll try updating as soon as I can! Thanks! Ü

**stephie 23:** Thanks for the awesome review! Here's the next chapter and your waiting is over! Thanks again! Ü

**flannery:** It also made you cry? Yeah, asking is useless! Hehe! Thanks! Ü

**Adeline:** Don't worry, I'll update soon! And I hope I can e-mail you. . .I'm pretty busy! Thanks! Ü

Thanks again guys for reviewing! You were really the best! Hope you enjoy reading this chapter everyone! Ü

_OOO_

**Chapter Ten: **

_When Disaster Strike_

Syaoran was dumbfounded upon hearing Sakura's reply. _S-She agrees? _He thought as he sighed. Syaoran never thought she would, seeing how she punched him earlier that day. He just smiled as he thought of giving up his love for her. Seeing how she agreed on the idea, all hopes of Sakura loving him back flew to oblivion. It just remained an impossible dream. . .

"Syaoran? Hello? I said I agree," Sakura repeated.

Syaoran shook his head as he pulled himself out of his lost thoughts. "Oh, yeah,"

"Oh yeah, what?"

"Uh, nothing. Uhmm. . .Thanks for agreeing. You won't be sorry, I promise,"

Sakura felt the urge to cry upon hearing his answer. "I hope so. . ." Sakura put the down the phone and sighed.

_What would be the consequences of my sudden action?_

Syaoran sighed as he slammed the phone. He wanted to shout to her that she's making a big mistake. That she could turn back, she could forget about the idea but it was too late now—her decision could never be altered.

_I am the one who will be sorry. . ._

_OOO_

That night, Sakura walked down the street and planned on going to Serenity Café. Syaoran told her earlier that she would meet bachelor number one here—her very first blind date. She sighed. The night was indeed perfect for dating but not with bachelor number one. . .but with Syaoran. Sakura trudged down the street and reached the café. She spotted Syaoran standing by the pole next to the restaurant. Sakura looked at him. He was truly waiting for her, his eyes looking down as if regretting the whole idea, his unruly chestnut hair covering much of his face. Syaoran looked up and saw Sakura staring at him.

He blushed. "Hey, Sakura. Glad you could make it,"

Sakura smiled. She would be missing that cute blush of his. "Wouldn't miss it for you,"

Syaoran blushed even further. "You looked perfect,"

She smiled. "Nobody's perfect,"

He smiled. "Well, for me, you are."

Sakura stared at him. Nothing even mattered now, even the date. All she wanted was Syaoran to be her date and no one else. "I know. . ."

Syaoran's blush reddened even more. "You knew?"

She giggled. "Just kidding. So, aren't you going to introduce me to 'bachelor number one'?"

Syaoran shook his head and nodded automatically. "Right. Right,"

Syaoran pushed the door open and Sakura walked inside. She glanced at him but he just looked away. Sakura sighed and continued walking towards a table for two with a guy sitting by himself. She sat down opposite him and the guy looked at her with delight.

He held her hand and kissed it. "You must be Sakura Kinomoto,"

Sakura giggled. "Ehehe! That's my name, don't wear it out! Uhmm, what's your name?"

He kissed her hand again. "It doesn't matter. The important thing is I'm sitting opposite a girl who looks like a maiden from above,"

_Hmpf. Kidder!_

The waiter approached them and pulled out his little notebook. "Sir, ma'am, can I take your order?"

The guy lit up, his ruby eyes glistening. "SURE!" He said gleaming.

Sakura looked at him like he grew eight tentacles. The waiter then smiled. "What would you be having?"

The ruby-eyed guy stared at the menu and started ordering. "I would like a burger steak, a carbonara, a hamburger, sushi, tempura. . ." He blabbered, non-stop. The waiter jotted down everything, his face drenched with sweat.

Sakura's emerald-green pools widened. _What-the? He seemed. . .hungry? Well, by the meals he ordered I'd say he didn't eat in a month!_

The guy panted. ". . .and a beef teriyaki," The waiter repeated the order and when he was finally finished, he panted and went to the kitchen.

The ruby-eyed boy smiled. "You can have the other half!"

Sakura's eyes widened even more. "Other half? I think you just ordered the whole menu!"

He smiled. "It's my usual meal,"

_U-Usual meal? You call that usual meal? I hate to see you hungry!_

"I'm a bit hungry, huh?"

Sakura pulled out a fake smile. "It's not really obvious,"

The waiter returned with three plates full of food. He almost fell but he still kept on going and served the meals to the ruby-eyed guy. The meals didn't fit their table so the other meals were transferred in another table. The ruby-eyed boy looked at the foods with glistening eyes and pounced on it, ready to attack. Sakura readied herself for this as the guy ate everything with just one gulp.

Sakura stared at him with wide eyes like he just mutated three horrifying heads. _Look at him pounce on those meals; it's like feeding time at the zoo!_

She couldn't even touch her food as she watched the blue-haired boy munching violently on the foods laid down on him. With mouth wide open, Sakura noticed that the ruby-eyed guy don't seem to mind if she's around or not, his food was much important to him.

The guy pointed at her food. "Are you gonna eat that?" He said with his mouth full.

Sakura pulled out a fake smile and pushed his plate to him. "No, thanks. I think I just lost my appetite years ago,"

"Oh," He replied. The blue-haired boy stared at her mouth's open, his already chewed food dripping down. Sakura shivered from disgust and turned away.

_Yeah, I think I just lost my appetite eons ago!_

The ruby-eyed guy grabbed her plate and attacked on her food with no second to last. He suddenly stopped munching and that caught Sakura's attention.

The guy was preparing to sneeze. "Ah. . .Ah-choo!" He sneezed, sending his mouthful of already saliva infected food to Sakura's shirt.

Sakura stared at the stain inflicted on her shirt with disgust. She grabbed a handful of tissue and tried wiping it away but it was no use—the stain was still evident. Sakura was about to leave when the guy caught her with his words.

"I-I'm sorry. . ."

Sakura still tried to smile. "I-It's okay really. I-I have to go,"

She turned away and ran to the door. "Hey! You didn't finish your food!" He called out.

Sakura raised her brow. _Hmpf. You already ate it._

_OOO_

The next night, Sakura went again to Serenity Café for bachelor number two. After what happened to bachelor number one, she swore of never ordering any food—just a nice drink would satisfy her. Sakura called Syaoran last night and screamed, shouted and scolded him on the phone. Syaoran reassured her that this time it would be okay, he was not that crazy about food.

_I hope you're right Syaoran! Or else. . ._

She entered the café and saw another guy sitting alone in a nearby table for two. He had dark brown hair almost black and deep hazel eyes. Sakura sat opposite him and stared at him as the guy looked up to her.

The brown-haired guy smiled at her. "You must be my Ying-fa, Sakura Kinomoto,"

Sakura smiled. "Yeah, that's me."

The hazel-eyed guy ordered as the waiter approached them and thanks heavens for Sakura he didn't order the whole menu. Sakura smiled as the waiter left. The guy stared at her and reached for her hand but instead of her smooth hand, he grabbed a spider and he shook it away.

"AAAHHH! WHAT'S THAT? KEEP IT AWAY!" The guy screamed girlishly.

Sakura looked at him with wide eyes. "It's just a little spider,"

The guy shivered. "I hate all creepy-crawlies and dogs, and cats, and rats. . ."

Sakura sighed. First, a guy who eats almost everything and now a guy who fears almost everything. . .What's a girl to do? What's a human being to do? _Syaoran's gonna pay this time! _

The phobiatic guy finally finished his very long list of fears. ". . .and being alone," He finally finished after the waiter served their light meals.

Sakura raised her brow. "You have autophobia?"

"Yep and other many more fears!"

_OOO_

The next night, Sakura trudged with fury to Serenity Café. After having a long discussion with Syaoran the other day about bachelor number two, she finally agreed on meeting bachelor number three. Syaoran again reassured her that this time it would be perfect. _Hmpf. You're lucky I love you, Syaoran! Or else. . ._ She thought as she clenched her fists. _. . .you'll be spending the whole week with a bandage around your cheek! _

Sakura entered Serenity Café for the third time this week. She again noticed a guy sitting on the usual table just like the other bachelors. He had red fiery hair and glistening blue eyes. She smiled as she sat opposite him.

He looked up. "Oh, you must be Sakura Kinomoto."

"Yeah, that's me."

The redhead smiled. "I heard many things about you from Syaoran,"

"Really?"

"Yeah, isn't he a gorgeous hunk?"

Sakura's orbs widened. "H-He's a what?"

"This is just between you and me but I'm. . .gay,"

Sakura's emerald green pools widened even further as her jaws dropped. _H-He's gay?_

The blue-eyed gay toyed with her hair. "Syaoran doesn't know that yet. He thinks I'm a hunk or something but for all I care. . .I love him,"

_You what? Syaoran's mine, sister!_

"Excuse me?"

The gay didn't seem to mind. "I love to brush my lips against his, I want to feel the warmth of his body—his gorgeous chest, his chiseled abs—Oh, I love them all!" He said, staring dreamily into space.

Sakura stood up. "I have to go,"

"Why? We can chat and exchange beauty tips. . ."

Sakura pulled out a fake smile. "Maybe next time,"

_Yeah, right! Like that's gonna happen! I'm not gonna go with you! You. . .thing!_

_OOO_

Sakura ran as fast as she can out of Serenity Café. She ran down the street as a teardrop escaped from her beautiful emerald green pools. _Am I that ugly for no guy to love me? Am I that ugly? _ She thought as she turned around the corner. Anger filled her heart as she thought of going to Syaoran to teach him some lesson. Sakura ran and finally reached his apartment. She opened it with ferocity as Syaoran looked at her with wide orbs.

"Uh, Sakura? What are you doing here?"

Sakura gritted her teeth. "What am I doing here? WHAT AM I DOING HERE? I'M HERE BECAUSE OF THE DATES YOU SET UP WITH ME!"

Syaoran approached her, confused. "What's wrong with them?"

Sakura approached him with fury. "ARE YOU DOING THIS ON PURPOSE?" She shouted.

Syaoran scratched the back of his head with his hand. "What am I doing on purpose? I don't know what I did that made you this angry,"

She had enough. Sakura raised her hand and slapped Syaoran's cheek hard, hard enough for his cheek to turn bright red. Syaoran stared at her with wide amber eyes as he brought a hand to his sore cheek.

Tears spilled from Sakura's eyes as she clenched her fists tightly. "Who are you to cause so much pain in my life? You don't know why I'm angry? I'm angry because all the dates you set up for me were all defective men! First, Mr. Chowtime, Second, Mr. Phobia and the latest was Mr. Gay! Why are you doing this? To tell me that no man's gonna love me? To tell me that I'm so ugly that no man's gonna bother seeing me, huh?"

Syaoran looked at her with sympathy. He didn't know that what he did caused her to be so mad, to be so. . .broken. He sighed. Syaoran lifted her head with his hand and wiped away her tears with his thumb.

"Don't you dare touch me!" Sakura screamed.

Syaoran smiled. "I'm sorry,"

Sakura looked at him, his smile melting the snow inside her heart. "Oh, what the hell. Who could resist that smile?"

He grinned. "I'm really, really sorry. I didn't mean to-"

Sakura cut him by kissing him on the lips passionately. Syaoran blushed crimson as Sakura looped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss further. Her lips tasted like cherryblossoms while his lips tasted like chocolate. The night was indeed perfect but not with bachelor number one, nor number two and definitely not number three but with Syaoran-kun. . .

_OOO_

**A/N:** Aaaww! How sweet! Anyway, that's not yet the ending. . .there's another shocking twist in the story. Sorry for making it dramatic and all. I just figured maybe we can add some drama in it, since it's a romantic story. Our retreat's gonna be on Monday already! Please pray for me, you guys! Ü Anyway, do review guys! Remember: the more reviews I get, the more chapters I'll make!

REVIEW! Ü


End file.
